


To Be A Pack

by MukDragon



Series: Sanvers Werewolf Au [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Maggie Sawyer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Omega Alex Danvers, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukDragon/pseuds/MukDragon
Summary: The continuation of Uldif.  It is highly recommended that you read Uldif first





	1. A New Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the continuation of my Sanvers Werewolf AU. Thank you all for reading!

Ch. 1 A New Threat

            The trees blurred by as the dark brown wolf sped through the woods.  Her sleek coat reflected the morning rays and her strong legs carried her across the forest floor.  She bounded over fallen logs, dodging the obstacles in her path.  A waft of vanilla crossed her path and she looked to the side to see an auburn wolf dart to meet her.  The approaching wolf collided into her side, sending them into a tumble.  The brown wolf snarled in response and nipped at the auburn wolf as they rolled.  She easily found her footing, taking the auburn wolf’s neck in her jaws and forcing it to the ground.  The wolf beneath her quietly submitted and the brown wolf rumbled in greeting.  The two wolves shimmered and changed, revealing two woman who breathed heavily.  The red head kissed the other woman’s neck eliciting a soft growl in response.

            “Did you have a nice run?” the red head asked.

            “I did…until you tackled me,” the other woman replied. 

            “I didn’t tackle you Mags, I lightly pushed you,” the red head smiled.  Maggie Sawyer rolled her eyes at her red-haired mate. 

            “Al, we tumbled for a solid couple of feet,” Maggie chastised.  Alex Danvers chuckled at Maggie and soundly kissed her.  The woman above her growled in response, deepening the kiss.  Alex whined and reluctantly pulled away.

            “We have to go.  We have a meeting in an hour and you know it takes us twenty minutes to get back into the city and another five to get to the DEO,” Alex murmured. 

            “I just want to spend the day with my mate.  Can’t we just stay here, forever?” Maggie groaned.

            “We could…but I already called in with the black lung and I don’t think I can get away with that again,” Alex chuckled.  Maggie rested her forehead against hers, taking in the warmth of her mate.  They basked in each other’s presence, relishing the moment of peace they were granted.  Maggie pushed herself to her feet and pulled Alex to hers.  Alex leaned against her as they walked hand in hand back home.

            Nine months had passed since the World Killers had tried to destroy the world.  National City was still rebuilding and the two wolves were busier than ever.  With the absence of their daughter, they focused their time and efforts on keeping the city safe and their pack content.  Maggie was the pack Alpha and Alex was the pack Omega.  They had recently mated and were awaiting the return of their daughter before they had a more formal celebration.  Kaya would be returning in three months’ time and the parents were ecstatic for their daughter’s return.  She had left shortly after the destruction came to National City and had attended a camp where she could hone in her skills as an Alpha wolf.  Though the parents were saddened by her departure, they were happy that their daughter was able to find herself and grow.

            Maggie and Alex made it back to their home and quickly went to shower before they had to leave.  Maggie had moved them and the pack to a new home on the outskirts of National City.  The home was located in a large meadow with forests surrounding each side.  The new home gave them twenty acres to themselves with a state of the art security system, curtesy of Winn and Lena.  The L-Corp and Catco CEO helped them buy some of the property in return for having a small house on the property to live on, which the pack readily and happily agreed to.  They considered Lena a part of the pack and were ecstatic that she wanted to live on the same property as them.  Winn was given a room in the large log cabin after he had insisted on putting up a security system around the property.  Maggie was more than happy to have him live with the pack.

            The pack was closer than ever with the cabin.  The large home was plenty big enough for the eight pack members, Kaya when she returns, and at least twenty more pack members if they expanded the pack.  Maggie and Alex were granted the biggest room and Kaya got the second largest room.  The pack medics Tom and Maddy were given two rooms, one to live in and one to perform any medical treatments they needed.  Max and Chloe were happy to live in one of the smaller rooms on the bottom floor, giving the betas a chance to get to their room easily.  Riley had moved in next to her parents and Kaien had chosen the smallest room in the cabin.  He did not want a large room.  The pack saved Kate a room for when she returned from her trip with Kaya.  The former wolf had been given one of the larger rooms out of respect and love from her pack.

            “Alpha, Arufa,” Kaien greeted as the mates walked through the door.  They smiled at the beta.  The pack had started calling Alex “arufa”, Japanese for Alpha.  It was their way of showing respect for the second in command even though she was not an Alpha class wolf.  They showed her the utmost respect through the title.

            “Good morning Kaien,” Alex greeted. 

            “You came back later than expected.  Will you be able to make it to your meeting on time?” Kaien asked.

            “Of course.  We can take a quick shower and make it with plenty of time,” Maggie assured.  Kaien shot a skeptical look at Alex who shrugged her shoulders.  Maggie pulled on her mate’s hand to lead them to their room. 

            Fifteen minutes later, Alex watched Maggie run around the room.  The Alpha was frantically getting ready for their departure.

            “Babe? Where’s my leather jacket?” Maggie asked.

            “Hanging on the back of the chair,” Alex answered. 

            “Wait, where’s my badge?”

            “Did you check you hip?”

            “Oh, there it is.”

            Alex rolled her eyes at Maggie.  She checked her watch, noticing that they would not be on time.  “Mags, we definitely won’t make it.”

            “Crud,” Maggie murmured.

            “I’ll call Kara.  She can pick us up,” Alex offered.  A soft knock on the balcony door startled them.

            “You rang?” Kara beamed.  The blonde was dressed in her Supergirl outfit.

            “Were you easdropping again?!” Alex chastised.

            “I figured you two would be late so, I waited and listened.  Trust me, I don’t just listen in anymore…I don’t need to be traumatized again,” Kara answered.

            “Taught you to look before you leap,” Maggie snickered. 

            “Walking in on you two doing the do was not something I needed to see,” Kara grumbled.  She waited patiently for Alex and Maggie to approach her before she picked them up and shot towards the DEO.

            Kara landed gracefully with the two Werewolves in her arms.  Alex beamed while Maggie was slightly pale.  The shorter woman hated flying with Kara.  The experience left her queasy and sick.  Alex placed a comforting hand on the lower part of Maggie’s back, realeasing soothing pheromones.

            “You good?” Alex quietely asked.

            “I’ll be fine in a bit.  Flying always gets me nausueas,” Maggie grumbled in response.  Alex smiled in understanding and led them towards the command center.  J’onn was standing at the ready with Winn to his right. 

            “What do we got?” Alex asked as they approached.

            “Nothing good,” Winn responded.  He taped away at his datapad and the screens came to life.  “Cadmus has reared its ugly head.  I calibrated any data that seemed fishy and made it so we would get a red flag when it pointed towards Cadmus.  They’ve been buying high amounts of pure silver, mercury, and something called wolfsbane.”

            “Wolfsbane is used to cure Weres of their animal counterpart.  It usually kills the host and the animal,” Maggie growled.  She scanned the screens and gritted her teeth.  “Why is Cadmus buying products that can kill my kind?”

            “We aren’t sure.  But, we have a location on one of their hideouts.  I’m sending a team along with Supergirl to clear out the warehouse,” J’onn stated.

            “Let us help,” Alex spoke.

            “No.  If Cadmus is buying materials to hunt you down, you are not to leave the DEO,” J’onn countered.

            “With all due respect sir, we’ll just go out anyways.  I don’t want to put my pack in danger but, I don’t like this.  At least let us patrol the outskirts.  We can keep to the perimeter and pick off stragglers,” Maggie argued.  She felt her wolf’s irritation and caution.  Something seemed off about the situation.

            “That could be dangerous for both you and the pack.  I cannot agree to this,” J’onn argued. 

            “We won’t be in the front lines.  I can assure you that we will stay out of the battle.  If you try and stop us, it won’t help.  We’ll show up regardless,” Maggie firmly stated.  She held J’onn’s gaze.  The Martian shook his head.

            “Fine then Sergeant.  You and your pack are to stay on the perimeter.  No entering the hideout, no rushing into battle.  You stay away from the building and you focus on capturing any stragglers,” J’onn commanded.

            “Yes sir,” Maggie and Alex responded.  They walked shoulder to shoulder towards the locker room.  Alex needed to grab her gear and Maggie wanted to grab her Kevlar vest. 

            “Your wolf on edge like mine?” Alex asked as they entered the locker room.  She led them to their lockers and unlocked them with her thumbprint. 

            “I don’t know about you but, something feels off.  Why is Cadmus looking for ways to harm us?” Maggie questioned.  She grabbed her Kevlar vest, fastening the straps.  She watched Alex dress in the pure black suit that Winn had designed.  The suit had magnets on the gloves that have proven useful over the months and he had designed her a new gun and ammo.  The suit was well made and sturdy enough to block most damage. 

            “I’m not sure.  Whatever it is, it can’t be good,” Alex admitted.  The red head wrapped her arms around her mate’s shoulders and rested her forehead against hers.  “Whatever happens, we’re in this together.”

            “Ride or die,” Maggie vowed. 

            Maggie called the pack to rendezvous with them at the location Winn had tracked down.  She ordered Riley to stay behind, fearing that the pup would be harmed.  Maggie and Alex arrived several minutes after the pack arrived.  Kara, J’onn, and the team of DEO agents arrived with them.  Maggie approached the pack, meeting the gazes of each member.  The location was on the other side of town.  Sparse amounts of trees covered the area with plenty of open plains.

            “We are to scout the perimeter.  No one leaves.  Bring them to me alive,” Maggie commanded.  The Weres nodded their heads and shifted to their wolves.  Maggie and Alex shifted next, keeping close to one another.  The Alpha barked her orders to the pack and the other wolf barked back in response.  Max and Chloe went left, Tom and Maddy went right, while Kaien, Maggie, and Alex stayed where they were.  Alex sniffed around the perimeter and Maggie went the other direction.  The Alpha kept her muzzle to the ground, trying to find any foreign scents.  She found nothing peculiar as she roamed and was beginning to think that nothing would happen when a howl broke the silence.  Maggie snapped to attention, noticing the warning howl that Chloe had sent.  She barked at Kaien to follow and went to return to Alex’s side. 

            The loud stomps of footsteps caught her attention and the Alpha and Beta watched as men ran through the trees.  Maggie sniffed the air, scenting the fear that radiated from the men.  She growled and raised her muzzle, howling to her pack.  Alex’s howl filled the air, signaling that she was nearby to assist.  Maggie bounded forward with Kaien close behind.  The two wolves darted through the trees, quickly gaining ground on the men.  Maggie saw the streak of auburn fur to her left.  Alex was closing in and waited for Maggie’s order.  The dark brown wolf pushed forward, closing the gap between her and the men.  She leapt on the first man and Alex leapt on the other.  The men yelled in alarm as the two wolves sank their teeth into flesh.  They easily pinned the cowering men to the dirt and Kaien kept watch over them.  Maggie shifted to her human form and handcuffed the two men.  Alex leaned against her leg when she finished.

            “You’re going to tell me why you have been acquiring materials that can harm my kind or I will have to find unpleasant ways of interrogating you,” Maggie threatened.  Alex and Kaien snarled for an added effect. 

            “We don’t have to tell you anything mutt,” one man spat.  Maggie narrowed her eyes at him.

            “It’d be in your best interest to answer me,” Maggie growled.

            “Or what? You’ll kill us? Haven’t heard that one before,” the second man joked.

            “I’m not going to kill you.  That be against my code and quite frankly I don’t like killing,” Maggie stated.

            “You’ll regret that,” the first man threatened. 

            “You’re in no place to threaten me,” Maggie snarled.  Maggie’s wolf howled in warning and she scanned the area around them.  Alex and Kaien bristled next to her, growling anxiously.  Maggie narrowed her eyes and saw the glint of a gun before she dropped to the ground.  She hissed in pain when the bullet grazed her shoulder.  It burned like fire and she realized that it was silver.

            “Move!” Maggie commanded.  She shifted and shoved Alex with her head to move her.  The three wolves left their prey and scurried through the trees.  Maggie head the bullets shoot by them and kept herself behind Alex, protecting her from harm.  Kaien barked in warning and Maggie whipped her head to the left, seeing more men coming at them.  Alex warned them of the men on the right and Maggie grimaced.  They were being cornered.  The wolves ran towards the edge of the trees into the open plains.  They’d have no protection out in the open.  More men appeared in front of them blocking their path.  They held their guns at the ready and the wolves skidded to a halt.  Maggie snarled in warning and tried her best to keep Alex safe.  She stood in front of her mate and Kaien stood behind them.  The other men flanked them and surrounded them.

            “Looks like we got some of the pack.  Missing a few but this’ll do,” one of the men called out.  He cocked his gun and the other dozen humans leveled their weapons.  Maggie thought about the odds of them fighting back.  They could easily take down a dozen humans but with the silver bullets they were at a disadvantage.  It was four to one and she was skeptical about the outcome.

            “Take aim,” the same man ordered.  Alex whined softly behind Maggie and rested her head against her mate’s shoulder. 

            “Fi-.”

            The man’s order turned into a wail of pain as a large figure latched onto his neck.  The other men turned their attention towards their fallen comrade, watching as he fell to the ground in a bloody heap.  A large brown bear roared angrily at them.  The men yelled in alarm and several others wailed in pain as a black panther pounced from the other side.  The men became disoriented from the assault and a copper wolf jumped into the fray.  The three assailants easily dispatched the men in the chaos and one man was left standing.  His eyes widened in fear and he darted for the trees.  The bear lumbered after him but was stopped when the copper wolf barked at him.  With an irritated huff the bear stopped his chase and lumbered back towards the group.  The copper wolf lifted its muzzle and let loose a low howl into the air.  Another howl echoed through the sky, answering the copper’s call. 

            Maggie watched the three newcomers warily and kept herself planted in front of Alex.  Her mate peered over her shoulder at the newcomers and Kaien tilted his head in confusion.  The bear waddled his way towards them and his body shimmered.  In front of them stood a muscular teen with short dirty blond hair.

            “You must be the Alpha! Tis a pleasure to meet you!” he greeted.  Maggie growled in response making the Werebear laugh.  “Yup! Definitely an Alpha with that kind of response!”

            The copper wolf shifted to reveal an irritated female who was around the same age as him.  Her copper long hair rested in a pony tail on her head.  “Garth! Stop antagonizing the Alpha!”

            “Oh relax Lauren! You know I’m just playing with her!” Garth laughed.  The black panther shifted and revealed a dark brunette female.  She slapped the back of Garth’s head.

            “Knock it off man.  We don’t want to make enemies with them,” she hissed.  The brunette carefully approached Maggie and bowed her head.  “Forgive my brother’s rude introduction.  My name is Shannon.”

            Maggie shifted back to her human form, keeping Alex behind her.  “Thank you for the save but, what are you three doing on our territory?”

            “We’re here to help,” Shannon answered.  Alex shifted back to her human form and walked to stand next to Maggie.

            “Help with what exactly?” Alex questioned.  Kaien stayed in his wolf form, pressing himself against Alex’s thigh.

            “She wasn’t wrong that they’d be wary of us,” Garth mumbled.  He crossed his muscular arms over his chest.

            “They have every right to be wary.  We’re strangers encroaching on their territory,” Lauren mumbled back. 

            “Enough you two,” Shannon growled.  Her siblings grumbled but became silent.  “We were sent here to help you three.  We saw the slayers coming after you and Kaya told us to help you.”

            “Kaya sent you?!” Alex gasped.

            “How do we know you aren’t lying?” Maggie growled.

            “We aren’t I swear.  Your daughter was adamant about us helping you,” Shannon swore.

            “Then where is she?” Maggie questioned.

            “She’s chasing after the slayer we let go.  The plan was to kill all but one slayer and follow the surviving one.  She’s leading the others to find the slayers’ hideout,” Lauren spoke.

            “Kaya is stubborn, she wanted to go after them herself and she wanted to help all of you. We compromised and the three of us came this way,” Garth added.  Alex narrowed her eyes at the Werebear.

            “I recognize you.  You’re the bear that Kaya talked about in her letters,” Alex stated.

            “Yup, that’s me.  She beat the snot out of me.  I didn’t think a shorty like her could take me down but, I guess I was wrong,” Garth smiled.  Alex pulled on Maggie’s hand to turn her around.

            “Let’s trust them for now,” Alex whispered.  Maggie’s eyes widened.

            “Are you kidding me?! We don’t know anything about them.  They could be lying,” Maggie argued.

            “Kaya told us in her letters that Garth was one of her trusted friends.  That she could count on him.  I think we should at least hear them out,” Alex retorted.  Maggie shook her head and turned to look at the three newcomers.  The teens watched them anxiously. 

            “Fine.  But we’re taking them to the DEO.  I don’t want them at our home until we figure everything out,” Maggie grumbled.  She turned back around to fully face the teens.  “We are going to go to the DEO and you three are going to follow my orders.  No funny business.”

            “Yes ma’am,” The teens echoed. 

* * *

 

            Maggie had led the three newcomers to the DEO.  Kara and J’onn cleared out the hideout and found nothing.  Maggie was annoyed that they went through all the trouble and they had gotten nothing from it.  Kara went to pick up Riley and J’onn met the rest of them at the DEO with the pack.  The three teens recounted all information they could to Maggie and Alex. 

“Let me get this straight.  Your group is here to help us fight the Slayers who have joined with Cadmus in erasing our kind from existence,” Maggie recounted. 

            “Affirmative,” Lauren answered.

            “And the only one who has any data on the weapon is your medic, Leaf,” Maggie stated.

            “That’s correct,” Shannon responded.  Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled deeply.

            “Your medic is with Kaya?” Maggie asked.

            “She is.  We wanted her to be nearby just in case the Slayers used the weapon on any of them,” Garth answered.  Alex’s fingers fidgeted in annoyance and the pack wearily watched the exchange of information.  Kara and J’onn listened closely while Winn typed away on his datapad. 

            “Did Kaya ever tell you how far they would track the survivor?” Alex asked. 

            “She never said.  We just assumed that you would bring us somewhere she would know and that she’d find us,” Lauren shrugged. 

            “What can you tell us about the weapon?” Tom spoke.  He walked forward to look at Winn’s notes.

            “The weapon is an illness.  Something that only targets Weres,” Shannon responded.

            “An illness?” Tom questioned.

            “Yes.  It attacks the body, makes it useless.  Anyone who has gotten it has died,” Lauren answered.

            “How do you know that the only outcome is death?” Maggie questioned.

            “Because we’ve seen it first hand,” a voice spoke from behind them.  They turned to look at who approached and Maggie felt her wolf howl in excitement.  Kaya walked towards them with three others trailing behind her.  Her hair had a pixie cut, her skin was slightly darker from the sun, and her body was more defined.  She had the body of a warrior.  Her golden eyes landed on her parents and she smiled.

            “Hi Mom, hi mama,” Kaya greeted.  Alex was the first to move and she ran towards her daughter, engulfing her in a tight embrace.  Her daughter wrapped her arms around her.  Maggie moved next and ran towards them, wrapping her arms around both her mate and daughter.  She felt her wolf calm and she felt complete.  Kaya buried her head against Alex’s chest and tried her best to hug both of her mothers.  Maggie felt her tears fall and she saw the tears that tracked down Alex’s face.  She cupped Kaya’s face to bring her attention to her and she saw her daughter’s golden eyes fill with tears.  A faint scar ran across her left eye and her face appeared older, wiser.

            “Welcome home mija.  We missed you,” Maggie chimed.


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack learns about the new illness and Kaya returns with new pack members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any formatting errrors or if this chapter is bad. I have sixteen people in my house right now. It’s a bit of a disaster. 
> 
> Happy reading!

Ch. 2 Return

            Alex, Maggie, and Kaya continued to embrace one another through their tears. They felt complete being with one another again. Kaya’s hand brushed against Maggie’s wounded shoulder and the older Were winced. Kaya pulled away from the embrace with wide eyes.

            “It’s okay. The bullet grazed me,” Maggie assured.

            “Leaf! I need you to look at this!” Kaya commanded. A petite brunette with blonde highlights in her hair ran to them.

            “Alpha, may I inspect your wound?” the girl asked. Maggie nodded her head and Leaf carefully unwrapped the wound.

            “Tom checked it out. Should heal soon,” Maggie assured. Leaf prodded the wound making Maggie growl in pain. “Hey! That hurt!”

            “The wound is from a pure silver bullet. No signs of wolfsbane or mercury,” Leaf inspected.

            “Are you sure?” Kaya asked.

            “Yes. I’m sure. You know that anyone who contracts the illness shows symptoms immediately,” Leaf assured. Kaya sighed in relief and watched Leaf re-bandage the wound. Alex wrapped her arms around Kaya’s shoulders, taking in her daughters scent of coconuts and apples.

            “What is this illness that you all keep talking about?” Alex asked. Kaya turned in her arms and pulled her mother towards the others. Kara beamed at Kaya excitedly and the pack buzzed to greet her.

            “Hi everyone,” Kaya greeted. She motioned towards the newcomers that had come with her. “These are my siblings. Well, adopted siblings in a way. We were taught treat our closest companions as siblings.”

            A brunette that looked like Leaf waved his hand. “I’m Aspen.”

            A dark brown haired female inclined her head. She kept herself next to Kaya and watched the others intently. “I’m Olivia.”

            “Leaf is our medic. She’s the one who checked on Mom’s wound. Aspen is her fraternal twin. Shannon and Lauren are mates, Garth is the only Werebear, and Olivia is my guardian,” Kaya explained.

            “You’ve found yourself a guardian?” Maggie asked.

            “Technically she found me. I was getting picked on and she came to my rescue.She’s definitely the best,” Kaya smiled. Guardians are Weres who are tasked with protecting their respected Alpha. The protected Alpha is the pack Alpha.In rare occasions such as Kaya’s, a guardian can be assigned to the pack Alpha’s pup/pups to protect them.

            “It’s a pleasure to meet all of you,” Alex greeted. The newcomers bowed their heads in respect.

            “What is this illness?” Tom asked. Leaf looked at Kaya and the smaller teen nodded her head.

            “The illness is a new form of super weapon. The Slayers have concocted it to only target Weres. It doesn’t matter what kind of Were an individual is. The illness attacks any and all Weres. They seem to make it from pure silver, Mercury, and wolfsbane,” Leaf explained.

            “That’s why you checked my wound. You were looking for traces of the illness,” Maggie stated. Kaya nodded.

            “We needed to make sure you didn’t contract it. Luckily, you only had small traces of silver in your wound. The symptoms occur within minutes of contracting the illness,” Leaf continued.

            “What are the symptoms?” Maddy, Tom’s mate, asked.

            “First symptoms are a loss of consciousness. Next the Were becomes feverish. They run a dangerously high fever that doesn’t kill them but, it renders them inert and in pain. The third symptom is nauseous and vomiting. They become increasingly sick and lose hydration. Next they start hallucinating. We haven’t been able to figure this part at as much since the hallucinations are different for every Were. The final symptom is well...” Leaf trailed off. She looked over at Kaya who had wrapped her arms around herself.

            “The final symptom is death. The Were’s heart stops,” Kaya finished. Alex noticed her daughter’s change in demeanor and ran a soothing hand along her arms.

            “What are the chances of survival?” Maggie asked.

            “Zero,” Leaf answered.

            “Surely someone has survived this,” Tom stated in dismay.

            “No one survives the illness. Half of the Weres at the camp were wiped out,” Lauren spoke.

            “We lost a lot of friends,” Aspen stated sadly.

            “The illness works quick. It’s hard to find a cure because of how fast it spread through the body. Depending on the age of the Were and the class, they only last at most a week,” Garth added.

            “What was the shortest amount?” Maddy asked. Kaya flinched at the question and Alex wrapped her arms around her daughter’s shoulders. She rested her head against hers.

            “The shortest we’ve seen is three days. The Were was six,” Olivia answered. The guardian shot a sad, understanding look at Kaya. “She was the youngest Were. Her family helped run the camp.”

            “How do we find a cure?” Maggie asked. Her wolf was anxious from the news they were hearing. This would be catastrophic if any of the pack contracted this illness.

            “We have blood samples. We think that maybe we can find something there,” Leaf answered. She saw the looks of shock on the older Were’s faces. “It’s not contagious! The illness doesn’t spread from host to host. It can only be contracted from a Slayers’ weapon.”

            “I’ll take it to the lab. Maddy, Dr. Hamilton, and I can look at it,” Tom spoke. He looked back at Leaf. “It would be great if you could help us as well. You seem to know a lot about the illness and we could use your expertise.”

            Leaf smiled and nodded her head. Maggie massages her temple warily. The silver was still making her body feel weak and she wanted to go home to rest.

            “We’ll keep an eye out for the Slayers. We caught some Cadmus agents who were working with them. Maybe they’ll tell us something.J’onn, can you have the DEO watching for any activity that could be Cadmus or Slayers?” Maggie asked.

            “I’ll have agents patrol the city. Winn can run his tests like he has been doing. They worked last time,” J’onn stated.

            “I’ll patrol as well. If I hear or see anything I’ll let you know,” Kara added. Maggie smiled at the Kryptonian.

            “Thanks. I’m going to take the pack home let us regroup and discuss what we’ve just learned,” Maggie stated.

            “Mom? My siblings, they don’t have anywhere to stay. Can they stay with us? Do we have enough room?” Kaya asked. Alex kissed the side of her head.

            “We have plenty of room. I’m sure mom wouldn’t mind if they stayed,” Alex whispered.

            “They can stay. As long as they don’t cause trouble,” Maggie smiled. Kaya sighed in relief.

————————————————————

            The pack borrowed a van from the DEO to transport everyone back to the cabin. The newcomers were quiet through the drive. They were nervous about being in a new area. Kaya had tried her best to assure them that it would be alright but they were still skeptical. It was rare for outsiders to be accepted into a brand new pack.

            Alex listens intently to Kaya as she spoke. Her daughter explained each of her siblings’ class. Olivia and Garth were Alphas, Shannon and Leaf were Betas, and Lauren and Aspen were Omegas. Maggie had tensed when she heard that Olivia and Garth were Alphas but Kaya had assured them that her siblings did not want to lead or fight for a place among the pack. They merely wanted somewhere to live and call a home.

            Kaya had grown since they had last seen her. She was taller but she was still shorter than Maggie and she was stronger than when she had left. She looked like she could fight anyone that crossed her path. Alex could tell that Kaya was happy and content, putting her at ease. It seemed that the camp helped her.

            “Is the new cabin as awesome as it was when I saw it last?” Kaya asked.

            “Still as awesome. We made some adjustments to the cabin and Lena has a small house next door,” Alex smiled.

            “Does Aunty Kara live with her?” Kaya asked.

            “She does. Winn has a room at the cabin. He likes to tinker with things and improve them on his days off,” Alex answered.

            “That means Ruby is there too right?” Kaya asked.

            “She is. We had to tell her what we were since she’s living with us now. Kara told her that she was Supergirl as well. Hard to hide that when she has an emergency,” Maggie answered. The older Were was driving the van.

            “Plus the glasses don’t help,” Kaya giggled.

            “Plus the glasses don’t help,” Maggie chuckled. 

            They pulled up at the cabin and Kaya excitedly jumped out of the van. Alex and Maggie saw Riley standing outside with a broad smile on her face. They shared an amused smile and exited the van.Kaya ran to Riley and picked up the Omega in a tight hug. The talker teen laughed as Kaya spun them in a circle.

            “I missed you!” Riley squealed.Kaya places her back in the ground and smiled brightly at her.

            “I missed you too,” Kaya beamed. The two teens kept their hands interlocked and stared at each other intently. Alex chuckled at their actions and Maggie rolled her eyes. Their daughter was still head over heels for her friend.

            “Hey firecracker, you should show your siblings around. They’ll need to get the lay of the land,” Alex spoke. Kaya jumped away from Riley with a deep blush.

            “R-right. I’ll show them around,” Kaya stammered. Riley spotted her own blush and followed Kaya.

            “Can we just set them up on a blind date together or something? They’re oblivious to each other’s feelings,” Maggie whispered.

            “Mags, that’d be mean. Let them figure it out,” Alex chuckled. She watched Riley and Kaya hold hands as they walked away. “Though you have a point. They’re pretty oblivious.”

            Maggie chuckled and followed Alex into the cabin. They watched Kaya lead her siblings through the cabin. She had been around when they had first started looking at the large cabin.It was because of the teen that they bought the home. Kaya had been ecstatic about the large property and home where the pack could live together.

            “Alpha?” Olivia asked softly. Maggie turned to look at the younger Were. The teen was looking down at the ground anxiously.

            “Yes?” Maggie questioned.

            “I-um...my family, we live in Midvale. We’re tiny and there’s no Alpha. My mother is an Omega along with my sister and little brother. I’m the only Alpha that’s been born into my family. I’m scared that the Slayers will attack them,” Olivia explained.

            “Okay,” Maggie stated. She tilted her head to persuade Olivia to continue.

            “Would it...would it be alright if my family came here? Joined your pack?” Olivia questioned. 

            “Hmmm, what do you think Al?”

            “I think, the more the merrier,” Alex smiled. Maggie kissed the side of her mate’s head.

            “Call your family and let them know that they can stay with us,” Maggie chimed.

            “Thank you!” Olivia beamed. She ran off to make the phone call. Kaya fame running back to them with a broad smile on her face.

            “I showed everyone their rooms. They’re getting settled and we’ll have to get their things from the jet. Lady Kate said she’d handle everything and is waiting for us to call her,” Kaya smiled.

            “Well then, you better give her a call firecracker,” Alex chuckled. Kaya nodded her head and took several steps before she stopped. She turned around and launched herself into her mothers’ arms.

            “I love you two. It was hard without you being there,” Kaya smiled.

            “We missed you too mija,” Maggie chimed.

            “It’s good to have you back. Let’s go for a run together in a bit. Go hang out with everyone,” Alex smiled.Kaya smiled back and ran to find their family.

————————————————————

            Later that night, after the full Moon had risen in the sky, the pack left their cabin to stand in the meadow. The Moon’s rays shone down on them and Maggie stood before her family. They were larger in numbers with the addition of the six teens. She shifted first and stood before them in her dark brown pelt. Alex shifted next, nuzzling Maggie softly with her muzzle. Kaya shifted next and wagged her tail.The rest of the pack followed and Maggie took in the sight of the newcomers. Garth’s bear form towered above the others, Aspen and Leaf both sported a dark brown with light brown highlights, Lauren’s copper fur glowed in the light, Shannon’s black pelt made her seem invisible, and Olivia’s tiger form was slightly bigger than Shannon.

            Maggie lifted her muzzle and howled into the sky. The wolves echoed her call. The Werecats and Werebear roared. Maggie pushed off the ground and ran into the woods. She led the pack through the woods, soaking in the comfort of her family. She howled happily and Kaya and Alex answered her calls with their own. Maggie felt complete running with them. They would figure out how to beat the Slayers. They would not be beaten. They would survive as a pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome! Thank you for reading!


	3. Training and Newcomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training, fluff, and newcomers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sort of back! My computer is being a pain so I’m typing everything on my phone. Sorry about any formatting and/or errors.

Ch. 3 Training and Newcomers

            It took three days for the newcomers to get settled. Olivia had called her family to join them and they had agreed to come later in the week. Maggie and Alex were ecstatic to have their daughter back. They were a family once more and were inseparable the last three days. Kaya was by their side, completing their family.

            Kaya had talked to her parents and they agreed that they should have a training session between them and the newcomers. Kaya wanted to show the pack the techniques and tricks they had learned at the camp. She was excited to show them what they had learned.

            The pack had decided on watching the teens train for the first few rounds and then join in for several rounds after.

            “Teams?” Kaya asked. Olivia shrugged and tightened her shoes laces.

            “I don’t care. We can do whatever,” Olivia grunted. She stood and waited patiently for Kaya’s command.

            “We can group up. Two against two. Aspen and Leaf don’t like to fight so they can stay on the sideline,” Kaya suggested.

            “Oh thank god,” Leaf sighed in relief. The others chuckled at her response.

            “Should we let Garth team up with Shannon?” Lauren asked.

            “Let’s do the three of us against Kaya and Olivia. It’d be more fair,” Shannon suggested.

            “How’s that fair?!” Kaya exclaimed. Olivia patted the shorter teen’s shoulder.

            “Two Alphas is an unfair advantage,” Olivia chuckled. Kaya grumbled and grabbed a wooden katana. She twirled it in her hands. Olivia grabbed her own katana and they waited for the others to prepare themselves. Garth grabbed a large staff that resembled a large axe, Shannon and Lauren grabbed staffs.

            “No cheap shots!” Kaya called out. She focused her thoughts and the watch on her wrist produced her shield. Olivia donned her own shield earning a raised eyebrow from Maggie.

            “Ms. Lena sent us all watches like Kaya’s. She thought it would be good for all of us,” Olivia commented. Maggie nodded her head. The teens readied themselves, waiting for the signal to begin. Kaya looked expectantly at Maggie, smiling slightly.

            “Begin!” Maggie commanded. Garth charged forward with Shannon and Lauren flanking him. He swung his wooden axe at the two Alphas. Kaya braced herself, catching the axe’s blow with her shield. She dipped her body to the side to allow Olivia to jab at Garth with her katana. Garth dodged the wooden weapon and was heavily pushed back by Kaya. The shorter teen brought her shield back up along with Olivia when Shannon and Lauren struck with their spears. The spears bounced off the shields and the two Alphas followed the direction of the blows. Kaya spun on her toes and slashed at Shannon while Olivia moved after Lauren. They danced around one another and the room filled with the thuds of wood against wood and wood against metal.

            Maggie and the pack watched in awe at the way the teens moved. Their bodies moved with grace and strength, making the training look like an elegant dance. Maggie was shocked at how well Kaya and Olivia moved with one another. Theirs movements were in sync and they seemed to be reading each others’ minds.

            “Garth is waiting for an opening,” Alexobserved. She leaned slightly against Maggie, brushing her hand against her mate’s.

            “From what I can tell, there’s no openings so far. He’ll most likely try and make his own by attacking one of them head on,” Maggie commented.

            Garth did just that. He chose his target carefully and swung his axe towards Kaya. Kaya used her katana to parry the large weapon and blocked Shannon’s spear with her shield. She growled in irritation at her two opponents. She used her shield, bashing it into Shannon’s exposed chest. The beta was sent flying back into a heap on the ground. Garth took the opportunity to swing his axe at Kaya again. Maggie’s eyes widened at the amount of force the Werebear put behind his swing. His entire body tensed with the exertion and blow slashed through the air. Kaya was slow in bringing her shield up and her eyes widened when the blow caught her in the chest. She was sent flying back and her parents snarled in anger.

            “Enough!” Maggie barked. Garth paled and dropped his wooden weapon, holding his hands up in surrender.

            “I didn’t mean to I swe-!” Garth never got to finish his sentence when Olivia decked him in the back of the head. She glared angrily at him with fire in her eyes andan furious snarl.

            “You’re supposed to pull your hits! Never hit at full strength. Especially when we are training!” Olivia reprimanded. Garth hung his head. Leaf and Aspen were quickly by Kaya’s side, checking on their downed sibling. Kaya gasped and struggled to catch her breath.

            “Breather sister, deep breaths,” Leaf instructed. She placed her hand on Kaya’s chest and watched the Alpha catch her breath. Maggie and Alex ran to them and kneeled by their daughter.

            “Th-that fricking hurt,” Kaya groaned. Maggie and Alex released a relieved sigh when hey heard Kaya speak.

            “You alright mija?” Maggie asked. She helped Kaya sit up and watched her daughter rub the back of her head.

            “I don’t know what hurts more. My head and chest or my pride,” Kaya grumbled. Maggie and Alex chuckled softly.

            “I’m sorry Kaya, I shouldn’t have put that much strength behind my attack,” Garth apologized. Kaya waved off his apology.

            “It’s my fault. I wasn’t paying attention. I wasn’t as focused as I should be,” Kaya assured. Garth shook his head and stood.

            “I should be punished. I should have known better than to attack at full force. We were taught to never harm our siblings,” Garth argued.

            “Seriously Garth, it’s not your fault. I’m not going to find a punishment for you,” Kaya argued. Olivia crossed her arms and glared at the Werebear.

            “I will,” Olivia growled. Garth and Kaya looked at her in shock. “You’ll hate yourself after the workout I’m going to put you through.You can start with fifty laps around the property. Carrying Lauren on your back.”

            “Why me!” Lauren protested.

            “Because your form was slacking. In a real fight, you’d be dead,” Olivia.

            “That hardly seems fair,” Shannon grumbled.

            “Keep grumbling and I’ll make you join them,” Olivia growled.The three teens huffed and looked at the ground.

            “Someone’s being strict,” Kaya mumbled. Olivia whipped around to glare at the smaller teen. She pointed an accusing finger at her sister.

            “Don’t get me started. You should be running laps as well since you can’t seem to focus,” Olivia reprimanded. Kaya blushed and looked at the ground.The pack merely laughed at their antics.

            Night slowly approached the homestead and Maggie sat by the fireplace in the living room. Her glasses were perched on her nose and she silently read a book in front of the large fire. Alex sat with her feet in Maggie’s lap, reading her own book. The two of them read peacefully while Kaya hung upside down. Their daughter became bored with reading and leaned herself over the back of the couch. The blood rushed to her head and she watched her mothers read.

            “I’m bored,” Kaya complained. Maggie flipped to the next page in her book.

            “Hi bored, I’m mom,” Maggie joked. She peeked at Kaya, catching the eye roll her daughter made.

            “Moomm,” Kaya complained. Alex looked up at her daughter and smiled.

            “Firecracker, if you’re bored, you can go somewhere else. Go find Riley and catch up,” Alex suggested. Kaya crossed her arms.

            “I would if she wasn’t busy. She said she had things to do,” Kaya complained.

            “Well, you could assist her,” Alex pushed. Kaya did her best to shrug upside down.

            “It’s not fun. She’s doing something too complicated for me. How can someone be so smart yet so confusing to watch?”

            “Who’s confusing?”

            “Riley?!” Kaya exclaimed. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor with a large thud. Maggie finally looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

            “You alright mija?” Maggie asked. Kaya scrambled to her feet and straightened out her shirt.

            “Hi Riley. Did you finish everything you had to get done?” Kaya asked, ignoring her mom’s question. Maggie huffed in annoyance and Alex giggled.

            “I’m almost done. I need to grab a few things then I’ll be good to hang out. Would you mind helping me?” Riley asked.

            “Yes. No! I-I mean no I wouldn’t mind helping,” Kaya stumbled. Maggie and Alex tried their best to hold back their laugher. Riley smiled brightly and pointed at several boxes that were stacked in the living room.

            “Could you please grab those and bring them to my room? I’ve got to categorize them later and I’d like them all in one place before I begin,” Riley asked. She moved to one stack and effortlessly picked them up. “I’ll meet you there.”

           Kaya dreamily watched her friend walk away.

            “Hey mija, you better take those boxes to Riley,” Maggie called out. Kaya snapped out of her gaze and quickly grabbed the boxes. She met Maggie’s haze and her mom smirked. “Keep the door open.”

            “Seriously mom!” Kaya exclaimed. Her cheeks tinted pink and she scrammbled to grab the boxes. She ran from the room with a small smile on her face, leaving her laughing mom.

            Alex backhanded Maggie softly on the shoulder. “Babe, you’re so mean!”

            “It’s killing me watching them. Can’t they just, be tightened already?” Maggie groaned.

            “We’ve gotta be supporting even when they are being complete dunderheads and failing at seeing the love they have for one another,” Alex chuckled. Maggie rolled her eyes and leaned over to press a soft kiss on Alex’s lips.

            “Well, hopefully they figure it out eventually,” Maggie smiled. Alex smiled back and pulled Maggie down for a deeper kiss. Maggie growled and bit her mate’s lip. “You play a dangerous game love.”

            “But, you love me,” Alex smiled. She kissed Maggie’s neck and her mate rumbled.

            “That I do,” Maggie smiled.

————————————————————

            Kaya scrambled her way up the stairs with Riley’s boxes in her hands. She almost missed a step in her haste. She was ecstatic about helping Riley with whatever she needed. She knocked softly on the door and smiled brightly when Riley opened the door.Riley was dressed in a sweatshirt and sweats but she still looked beautiful.

            “Thank you for bringing those! Those last two were so heavy,” Riley smiled.

            “Well, good thing I’m strong,” Kaya joked. She comically flexed her arms when Riley took the boxes from her. Her friend rolled her eyes at her.

            “You’re such a dork,” Riley chuckled.

            “Ya well, at least I’m funny,” Kaya laughed. Riley watched her friend push by her to enter the room.

            “Yeah, at least you’re funny,” Riley sighed. Riley walked over to Kaya and held out her hand to her friend. Kaya tilted her head and grabbed onto her friend’s hand.Riley dragged her to the window and Kaya quirked an eyebrow at her.

            “I want to watch the stars. Thankfully, your parents gave me a pretty awesome room that opens up on the roof,” Riley chimed.

            “They’re pretty awesome that way,” Kaya smiled. She followed Riley to the window and Riley opened up the window. Riley released Kaya’s hand to crawl out the window. The taller teen shimmied her way out the window and Kaya made the mistake of looking down as she leaned out the window.

            “On second thought, I might just stay in here,” Kaya stated.

            “Don’t tell me the big bad Kaya is afraid of heights,” Riley chuckled.

            “Psshh, no,” Kaya denied. Riley raised an eyebrow at her. “Okay, yes.”

            Riley giggled and yet again held her hands out to Kaya. “Do you trust me?”

            Kaya met her gaze and nodded her head. “Of course.”

            Kaya grabbed onto Riley’s hands and the Omega helped her out the window. Her gaze went back to the ground below them and her eyes widened. Riley gently pulled her to sit next to her on the roof.

            “Hey, keep your eyes on me. Don’t look down,” Riley coaxed. She tightened her grip on Kaya’s hands and lied down to look at the night sky. Kaya took a shaky breath and lied down next to her friend. The two teens gazed at the sky, keeping one of their hands entertained.

            “It’s beautiful up here,” Kaya stated.

            “Yeah, it is,” Riley sighed. Kaya turned her head to look at her friend and saw Riley staring back at her. Kaya rolled into her side and shimmied closer to Riley.

            “I missed you,” Riley confessed. She brought her free hand up to trace a faint scar over her her eye. Kaya placed her hand on top of Riley’s, basking in the warmth that emitted from the Omega.

            “I missed you too,” Kaya exhaled. She saw the way Riley’s eyes darted to her lips and she felt her wolf howl in excitement. She leaned forward and could feel Riley’s breath on her lips.

            The tell-take sign of Kara landing broke the two teens apart. Kaya grumbled in response and Riley blushed.

            “Impeccable timing as always,” Riley joked. Kaya rolled her eyes and sat up to peek over the side of the roof.

            “Kaya! We have visitors!” Kara called out.

            “I’ll be right down!” Kaya yelled. She looked back at Riley with a pout graving her face. Riley held back her laughter at her friend’s face. “Guess the moment is over.”

            “Guess we’ll just have to make another moment,” Riley chimed. She kissed Kaya’s cheek and made her way back inside, leaving a flabbergasted Kaya behind.

————————————————————

            Downstairs, Alex waited patiently alongside her mate and pack. Kara had informed them of the visitors and they waited patiently for them to approach the home. It would not take long for the visitors to reach them based on Kara’s information.

            “You excited to see your family?” Alex whispered to Olivia. The younger Alpha nodded her head.

            “My sister was with me at camp but I haven’t seen my mother and brother in a long time,” Olivia answered. Alex patted her back.

            “I’m sure they’ll be excited to see you again,” Alex smiled. Olivia shot her a grateful smile and perked up when the doorbell rang. Maggie walked to the door. The Alpha opened the door and her eyes widened.

            “Claire?” Maggie questioned. Claire waved her hand shyly.

            “Um, hi,” Claire greeted. Maggie, Alex, and Kaya had met the Omega back in Midvale over two years ago. She had shown them around the aquarium and showed them the otters.

            “Claire!” Olivia greeted. She pushed by Maggie to engulf her sister in a tight hug. “I missed you.”

            “You just saw me two weeks ago,” Claire joked. Olivia tightened her grip.

            “Still too long,” Olivia grumbled. A tall woman with white hair approached the house. She bowed her head and a little boy no older than twelve approached.

            “Hello Alpha, my name is Taki and this is my son Tai. I see you’ve already met my oldest, Claire,” Taki greeted. Maggie bowed her head in respect.

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Maggie,” Maggie introduced. Alex walked towards them and Maggie wrapped her arm around her mate’s waist. “And this is my mate, Alex.”

            “It’s an honor to meet you Arufa. Thank you for allowing us to visit. With your permission, I’d like to keep my family here,” Taki stated.

            “We’d be honored to have you. Your daughter has been a wonderful addition to the family thus far. If you are anything like her, I think you’ll fit right in,” Alex smiled.

            “She better be behaving. We didn’t raise her to be rude,” Taki chuckled.

            “Of course I’m behaving mother,” Olivia scoffed. Tai giggled next to his mother and held up his arms to Olivia. The older Were picked him up and poked his nose. “Hey squirt.”

            “She’s amazing. She’s our daughter’s Guardian. I’ll introduce you to her when she gets down here. She’s never on time to these things,” Maggie sighed.

            The loud stomping of feet alerted them to Kaya and Riley’s approach.

            “Sorry we’re late,” Kaya apologized. Riley went to stand by her parents and Kaya ran to her mothers. She bowed her head respectively to the newcomers. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Kaya Elena Sawyer...wait, Ms. Claire?”

            “Hello pup, you’ve grown so big since the last time I’ve seen you,” Claire smiled. Kaya shot a confused look at Maggie.

            “You missed a lot mija,” Maggie chuckled.

            “Why don’t you three get some rest. We’ve prepared rooms for you. We can discuss things in depth tomorrow after a good nights rest,” Alex chimed. She waved for Chloe to show the newcomers their rooms.

            “Thank you for your hospitality,” Taki thanked. Alex smiled and the pack went their separate ways. Riley waved goodbye to Kaya and the shorter teen beamed. Maggie draped her arm across Kaya’s shoulder and kissed the side of her head.

            “What’s got you all smiley mija?” Maggie asked.

            “N-nothing,” Kaya stammered.

            “I think our daughter had a good night,” Alex teased. Kaya blushed brightly.

            “I-we just.”

            “That’s alright. We don’t need to know the details.”

            “We didn’t get to do anything. Aunty Kara ruined the moment.”

            “I did?” Kara questioned. She walked towards them to ruffle Kaya’s hair.

            “Yes. You landed so loudly it killed the moment,” Kaya complained. Kara looked away bashfully.

            “Sorry Luna, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Kara apologized. Kaya shrugged her shoulders and smiled up at Kara.

            “It’s okay. You can just take me to that ice cream truck downtown and we’ll cal it even,” Kaya smiled.

            “Absolutely not,” Maggie commanded.

            “You can’t have milk firecracker. Makes you sick,” Alex added. Kaya crossed her arms and pouted.

            “You two are no fun,” Kaya huffed.

            “Neither are you when you’re sick,” Maggie retorted. Kara and Alex laughed when Kaya stuck her tongue out at Maggie. The four of them smiled brightly at one another, feeling the comfort that came from being together.They had missed one another greatly.

           

 

 

         

 

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome! Thank you so much for reading!


	4. To Infiltrate a Cadmus Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang find Cadmus’s Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. Sorry about that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ch. 4 To Infiltrate a Cadmus Base

            With the additions of the new packmembers, Maggie was nervous about Cadmus and the Slayers finding them. She had ordered the adults of the pack to patrol the perimeter of their territory. She was not taking any chances.

            The DEO was hard at working thing to find the location of Cadmus’s antics. They needed to figure out where they were stationed and where they had the weapons that would harm the Weres stored. J’onn made sure that every available agent worked on finding the location. He had even contacted Director Lane at the desert base. Lucy Lane has been more than happy to assist. She had met the pack on a visit several years ago and had liked every one of them. 

            Alex worked hard alongside Tom, Maddy, Dr. Hamilton, Leaf, and Taki. They were tying to find any cure they could but were having little luck. Every cure they tried failed. Alex regularly returned home in a sour mood. She wanted to find a way to protect her family and this weapon could easily rip them apart. She would not let Cadmus harm her family again.

            Alex was gazing through her microscope when a soft knock drew her attention. The Omega looked up to see Kara standing with Kaya. Her daughter held up a paper bag and Alex smelt her favorite food truck.

            “We brought you lunch!” Kaya grinned. She skipped into the room, looking more like a child than a teen. The Alpha sat down at the lab bench and began to take the food out of the bag. Alex slapped her hand playfully.

            “Hey! No food in the lab!” Alex scolded. Kaya stuck her tongue out at her mother. “Let’s take it to my office.”

            “Maggie and the pack will be by later. J’onn called them in,” Kara stated. She engulfed her sister in a tight embrace before following them out the door.

            “Thanks for picking me up some food. I’m starving,” Alex thanked.

            “Anytime,” Kara smiled. She draped an arm over Kaya’s shoulders and the three of them headed to Alex’s office. Kaya frowned at the setting. It was a mess.

            “Do you ever clean?” Kaya asked. Alex narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

            “Hey, you’re one to talk. You’ve been home a month now and I haven’t seen you unpack your bags yet,” Alex teased. Kaya rolled her eyes and Kara chuckled.

            “I’ve got it,” Kara chimed. The Kryptonian used her super speed to clean the office in a matter of seconds. She clapped her hands together to rid her hands of dust. “Done and done.”

            “Can you clean my room next?!” Kaya exclaimed.

            “No, she will not. You have to clean it yourself,” Alex scolded. Kaya crossed her arms in annoyance and flipped down on the couch.

            “That’ll take forever,” Kaya groaned. Alex and Kara chuckled and sat down next to her. The three of them ate in content silence, enjoying one another’s company.

            “Ah, I wasn’t invited to the party?” Maggie asked from the doorway. Kaya shot to her feet and hugged her mom tightly.

            “Hi mom!” Kaya greeted. Maggie smiled and hugged her daughter back.

            “Hi mija. Have you been here all day?”

            “Most of the day. Leaf thought she found something but it turned out to be a fluke. We are so close I can taste it.”

            “Alright mija. If you say so,” Maggie smiled. She kissed the side of her head and ushered her to the door. “Riley was looking for you. Why don’t you go see what she needs?”

            “I’ll meet you in the command center,” Kaya grinned. She rushed out the door and called back, “Don’t forget about the meeting!”

            “We won’t!” Maggie called back. She walked in the room and lightly kissed Alex, mindful of Kara’s presence. The later of the two respectively averted her gaze. Alex internally chuckled at her sister. Even after all these years, Kara was still shy about public displays of affection.

            “Was what she said true?You almost find a cure?” Maggie asked. Alex sighed and rested her forehead against Maggie’s.

            “We aren’t any closer. I had the others lie to Leaf. I didn’t want to kill her hope,” Alex admitted. Alex felt her wolfwhimper. It upset her that they were nowhere close in finding a cure. Maggie let her wolf rise and soothed her mate.

            “You’ll find a cure. Your the smartest, most badass wolf I’ve ever met. And I’m not just saying that because you’re my mate,” Maggie assured.

            “You’ll find the cure. I know you will,” Kara added. Alex smiled and met her sister’s gaze. Kara vibrated confidence.

            “Thanks you two,” Alex thanked. Maggie kissed the side of her head and held a hand out to her mate.

            “We better go see what J’onn wants to talk to us about. Must be important,” Maggie stated. Alex nodded her head and took Maggie’s hand.

————————————————————

            “We’ve got a lead on Cadmus,” J’onn informed when Maggie, Alex, and Kara walked into the command center. Maggie noticed the that the pack was waiting for them.

            “What kind of lead?” Maggie asked. Winn taped away on his data pad and brought up the screens.

            “The kind of lead we’ve been looking for folks. I’ve been tracking all shipments that contained any mercury in them and I’ve noticed that they’ve been being shipped to one particular area,” Winn informed. He brought up the coordinates in the screen. “This spot here. Fifty miles outside the city limits.”

            “How do we know this is a solid lead?” Alex asked.

            “Honestly, we don’t. I’ve scanned the area and I’m picking up high levels of Kryptonite. Even if they aren’t holding the components for their Were weapon, this is a base of some sort,” Winn stated. Maggie pinched he bridge of her nose. She needed to make a decision and soon. On one hand, they could take down Cadmus’s base of operations. On the other, it could be a trap.

            “I’m not sure I want to put the pack in danger here. If it is a Cadmus base, then I don’t want them anywhere near the facility,” Maggie admitted.

            “I wouldn’t ask any of you to go in. I’ll send in agents and lead them myself. With the Kryptonite readings, Supergirl will be unable to help,” J’onn grimaced.

            “I’ll patrol the perimeter. Stay close just in case we need a quick get away,” Kara spoke.

            “I don’t want to send anyone in when it has to do with my family. I’ll head one of the groups. Help out in anyway I can,” Maggie announced. The pack began to protest and Maggie held up a hand to silence them. “I don’t want any of you to get hurt. Stay here, where it’s safe.”

            “With all do respect Alpha, you can’t expect us to stay idly by when you are rushing into battle. We’re a family. We work together,” Kaien argued.

            “Mags, you know they won’t stay behind,” Alex whispered. Maggie shook her head and ground her teeth.

            “It’s not safe,” Maggie growled.

            “Then at least take some of us. The rest of us can stay here,” Chloe suggested. The rest of the pack nodded in agreement. Maggie shook her head at her pack.

            “Fine. Chloe and Max, you two stay here. Protect the young ones. Kaien, you come with me,” Maggie commanded.

            “Wait! You can’t expect us to stay behind?!” Kaya protested. Alex and Maggie looked at their daughter.

            “You are most definitely not coming along,” Alex firmly stated.

            “We can help! At least let me and Leaf help. Leaf is a field medic. She can hold her own in a fight,” Kaya argued. Olivia wanted to protest but Kaya shot her a look. “You and Garth can help protect anyone here.”

            “Mija,” Maggie sighed.

            “Let us help. Please,” Kaya pleaded. Maggie saw the worry that cascaded through her daughter’s golden eyes. The teen was scared something would happen. Maggie looked at Alex and her mate had the same conflicted face.

            “You stay by my side. The minute you leave it, you’re benched,” Maggie commanded.

            “Yes ma’am,” Kaya affirmed.

            “Alex, since I’m guessing you’ll be a pain and not sit this one out, you take Kaien with you,” Maggie commanded. Alex reluctantly nodded her head. Maggie turned her attention back to J’onn. “When do we head out?”

            “30 minutes,” J’onn commanded.

————————————————————

            Thirty minutes later, Maggie found herself in the back of a DEO van. Kaya sat to her left and Alex sat on her right. Alex wore her new suit that Winn had made her and Kaya wore a Kevlar vest along with her watch. The teen also had two cylinders strapped to her thigh. She had told them that they were her swords and the blade would deploy when needed. Kaya had joked that they were much like lightsabers.

            Alex leaned over and fixed the straps of Maggie’s Kevlar vest. “You ready?”

            “Ride or die babe. Stay safe,” Maggie stated. Alex kissed Maggie and reached over to squeeze Kaya’s hand.

            “Both of you, stay safe,” Alex pleaded. Kaya nodded her head and sat up straighter when the van pulled to a stop.

            “Stay by me. We’re going in the back entrance. Alex’s team is taking the east entrance and J’onn’s is going in the front,” Maggie commanded.

            “Yes mom,” Kaya answered. Maggie looked at Leaf and Kaien. “Stay with Alex. Keep her safe.”

            “Yes Alpha.”

            Maggie nodded and pulled her handgun out. She double checked that her shotgun was loaded as well then jumped out of the van. She led Kaya and a small group of DEO agents towards the back of the facility. The base was a large factory that had windows lining the upper part of the building. Maggie had to hope that anyone inside did not see them.

            Maggie motioned to one of the agents to break down the door. The agent diligently waited for Maggie’s mark. The Alpha used her fingers to count down from three and the agent kicked the door down. The agents filled into the room, clearing it of any Cadmus operatives. Maggie and Kaya entered next and Maggie scanned the area. It was too quiet.

            “Where is everyone?” Kaya whispered.

            “Sshhh. Stay quiet,” Maggie responded. She led the group further into the facility and felt her wolf growl in warning. Her eyes scanned the area to find the threat. She saw nothing. The Sergeant was ready tobark a command when she spotted movement.

            “Down!” Maggie hollered. The group dropped to cover when a hail of bullets rained down on them. They hid behind the crates that littered the facility floor.Maggie peeked over the crates and fired at the Cadmus operatives. The DEO agents returned fire and Maggie’s senses filled with the smell of gunpowder. She was so focused on the assailants in front of her that she did not notice a figure running toward her.

            “Mom!” Kaya called out in warning. Maggie spun and barely dodged a dagger that was aimed for her face. The blade nicked her cheek and she hissed in pain. Silver. She jumped away and steadied her gun.

            “Slayer,” Maggie growled. The Slayer steadied his knife and lunged for Maggie. The Alpha fired her gun and the bullets bounced off of the Slayer’s garments. She growled in irritation. Leave it to Cadmus to give their allies bulletproof clothing. Maggie sheathed her gun and pulled out a steel baton. She used it to deflect the Slayer’s knife.Maggie heard Kaya’s growl and turned her head to see her daughter fighting another Slayer. Kaya raised her shield to block the Slayer’s rapier.

            Maggie was brought back to her fight when the Slayer nailed her in the gut. His kick staggered her and she had to dodge the bullets from the Cadmus operatives.

            “Lay down cover fire!” Maggie barked. The DEO agents were doing a poor job at helping. Maggie kicked out at the Slayer, catching him in the knee. She heard the satisfying sound of his knee breaking and she used her baton to knock him unconscious. The Alpha cursed when another Slayer replaced the one she had taken down.

            “Seriously?!” Maggie huffed. She dodged the attack and paled at the sight of the spear he held. He would not have to get close to her to do damage. The Slayer spun the spear making Maggie duck. She had to take a step back to dodge his upward swing. Maggie cursed herself for not sparring with Lauren or Shannon. It would have been useful to know how to doge a spear.

            Maggie’s eyes widened when the Slayer used the spear to take her legs out from under her. She had no time to react before he slammed his spear through her hand, pinning it to the ground. She could not stop her scream of agony.

            Kaya spun around and saw Maggie pinned to the ground. She used her shield to bash it into the side of the Slayer’s head who was attacking her. Her body blurred and she shifted. Her powerful wolf legs propelled herself toward Maggie.

            Maggie tried to pull the spear from her hand and grit her teeth from the pain. The Slayer pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

            “Kill the Alpha, take down the rest of the pack,” he smirked. Maggie snarled at him and saw him start to pull the trigger. Kaya’s body collided into his, making his bullet narrowly miss Maggie’s head. Maggie pulled at the spear and watched Kaya tear into the Slayer. Her daughter’s teeth bit into any part of the Slayer that was not covered. The Slayer kicked at the wolf and whipped his gun around.

            “Kaya! Gun!” Maggie warned. She saw the gun go off and Kaya bite into the Slayer’s neck. He fell to the ground in a bloody heap and Kaya shifted back to her human form. The teen was hunched over on her hands and knees. Maggie wretched the spear from her hand and scrambled to her feet. She ran to Kaya and placed a steadying hand on her daughter’s back.

            “Are you alright?” Maggie asked.Kaya looked at her with panic in her eyes. She pulled her hand away from her side and Maggie noticed the hole in the vest that bled steadily. The veins in Kaya’s arms and slightly up her neck turned black.

            “M-mom?” Kaya stammered. Her eyes rolled back and she slumped against Maggie.

            “No, no, no!” Maggie panicked. She held Kaya close and tapped the com in her ear. “Supergirl! J’onn! I need someone here now!”

            “Maggie!” Alex called out. Maggie lifted her head to see Alex running towards them. Her mate did not stop running till she skidded to a halt next to her. The agent hesitantly reached out to touch Kaya.

            “Not again,” Alex whispered in dismay. She had seen her daughter bleed out one too many times. Leaf was by their side in an instant.

            “Take the vest of. Now,” Leaf commanded. Maggie and Alex stripped their daughter of the vest and Leaf lifted her sister’s shirt. The bullet wound oozed black liquid and black tendrils webbed out from the wound.

            She’s infected,” Leaf paled. She looked up to meet the parents’ frantic gazes. “We need to get her to the DEO. Now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and greatly appreciated!


	5. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update

Hey Everyone,

Like the title says, this is not a chapter update. I wanted to let you know the progress of this fanfic. I have been having computer problems lately and I have been using my phone to type things out. It worked for the last two chapter so I wasn’t too worried.

I had at least three more chapters typed out on my phone and then...my phone deleted the documents. I lost the chapters and I have been working on recovering them for around two hours. It’s looking like I won’t be able to recover them. 

I am sorry to say that I will most likely not update for a while. I am super mad about my phone deleting the documents and then my computer not working (because that was the main cause of all this). I will update as soon as I rewrite everything and as soon as I can. 

Thank you for all your patience and understanding!

-MukDragon

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for all the support on this fanfic. It means a lot.


	6. Race Against Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they be able to find a cure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, this chapter is short and I'm not a 100% sure if I like it. I had to rewrite it after I lost the original chapter. I'm going to post it for now and I might go back and change it. For now, it will work. I am trying to catch up and rewrite the chapters that I had lost. Thank you all for your patience and understanding. 
> 
> P.S. There are two chapters that are going to be uploaded tonight. Chapters 6 and 7 will be the new additions

Ch. 6 Race Against Time

            Maggie and Alex arrived shortly after Kara had landed with Kaya.  The Kryptonian had stormed into the Kryptonite facility to grab her niece, ignoring the pain that she felt.  J’onn picked up Maggie and Alex, commanding the rest of the agents to return to the base.  The moment they touched solid ground, they knew something was amiss.  The base was in shambles.  Lights flickered on and off, holes were in the walls form bullets, and the air smelled of gunpowder.  The command center monitors were full of static and Winn was frantically trying to boot the systems online.  Vasquez helped a fallen agent who had sustained a head wound. 

            “What happened here?!” J’onn demanded.  Winn spun with a relieved look on his face.

            “Papa Bear! I’m so glad you’re okay! We lost the coms and could not contact any of you,” Winn exclaimed.  J’onn helped an agent up from the ground and the two mates looked around wordily. 

            “Winn, where’s the pack?” Alex asked.  Winn looked to Alex in a panic.

            “They followed Kara to the medbay,” Winn responded.

            “J’onn,” Maggie stated.

            “Go.  I’ll come meet all of you when I sort this out,” J’onn commanded.  Maggie and Alex nodded before running to the medbay.  As they approached, they could feel the restlessness and grief radiating from the pack.  Alex felt her wolf whine form the onslaught of emotions. 

            Claire greeted them as they approached.  The Werecat was pacing the hallway while she kept a watchful eye on the rest of the pack.  She looked up in relief when she saw the mates approach.

            “Alpha, Arufa.  I’m so glad you two are alright,” Claire sighed.  Maggie gazed past the Omega at the rest of the pack.  They were in a state of disarray.

            “What happened?” Maggie questioned. 

            “Slayers,” Claire growled.  Maggie and Alex startled at the information.  The Slayers should not have been able to find them.

            “How?” Alex asked.

            “There were traitors in our mix…they caught us off guard and…it doesn’t matter how.  What matters is that you two are okay and that we need to work fast.  They got our young,” Claire explained.  Alex and Maggie bristled in rage.  It was one thing to attack a member of their family but attacking one of their young was crossing the line.

            “Who did they get?” Maggie asked as she walked by Claire.  The Omega fell in line behind Maggie and Alex.

            “They got Olivia, Riley, and Aspen,” Claire responded.  Alex turned in alarm at the response. 

            “They got three of them?” Alex gaped.

            “Yes…four including Kaya,” Claire responded.  The trio were outside the medbay windows.  Alex paled at what they saw and Maggie took a shaky breath.  Inside the medbay, lied their four teens.  Each of them were hooked up to monitors with their eyes closed.  Even from this distance, they could still see the sheen of sweat on their skin. 

            “Tom and Maddy got to work immediately.  Dr. Hamilton was going to help but she had to help the DEO agents that were injured,” Claire explained.  Maggie nodded her head and turned her attention to the rest of the pack.  They were pacing in front of the entrance.

            “I’ll go calm them.  You go help Tom and Maddy,” Maggie stated.  Alex nodded and gave Maggie’s hand a quick squeeze before she made her way into the medbay.

            “Arufa! I’m glad you are alright,” Tom greeted.  He moved through the medbay, gathering medical supplies.  Maddy looked up at Alex with a sad smile. 

            “We’re doing everything we can.  They’re running a dangerously high fever and we are working on lowering them,” Maddy stated.  Alex nodded and went to Kaya’s side.  She ran her fingers through Kaya’s short, damp hair. 

            “We have to work fast.  They’ve only got a week at most,” Alex grimaced.  Kaya whimpered beneath her fingers and the teen opened her golden eyes.  Alex flinched at the pain that reflected in her daughter’s gaze.

            “Ma-mama?” Kaya stammered.

            “Hey firecracker.  How’re you feeling?” Alex asked. 

            “Burns,” Kaya groaned.  Tom handed Alex a wet cloth and she nodded her head in thanks.  She placed the cloth on Kaya’s forehead.  The teen shivered when the cloth made contact with her clammy skin.  “Feels gross.”

            “I know firecracker.  It’ll help you cool down,” Alex soothed.  The red head motioned for Kara to enter the room and her sister quickly obeyed.  “I need you to go grab Lena.  We could use her help.”

            “On it,” Kara nodded.  She hurried from the room right as Leaf entered.  The Beta had a frantic look in her eyes.

            “What do I do?” Leaf asked. 

            “Go help your brother,” Alex suggested.  Leaf ran to her brother and Alex looked back at Kaya.  The teen had closed her eyes once more and her breathing was shallow.  Alex furrowed her brows and leaned her head against Kaya’s chest.  She listened to the wheezy breaths that her daughter took and felt the weak rise and fall of her chest. 

            “Are the others having trouble breathing?” Alex asked.  The others lowered their heads to listen to the teens’ breathing.

            “They’re not getting sufficient oxygen intake,” Maddy spoke.  Tom stood and quickly went to grab some oxygen tanks. 

            “Let’s hook them up to oxygen.  Help them get air,” Tom stated.

            “Use a nasal strip.  When they start vomiting, we don’t want them to choke because we can’t get the mask off,” Leaf added.  Alex placed the nasal strip on Kaya before she chuckled sadly.  Kaya kept trying to pull the nasal strip off her face.  Alex gently placed the strip back on Kaya’s nose.

            “Firecracker, I need you to wear this.  It’ll help you,” Alex chimed. 

            “Uncomfortable,” Kaya whined.  Alex cupped her cheek and ran her thumb soothingly over her skin.

            “I know little one.  But you need to wear it for a bit,” Alex countered.  Kaya grumbled and opened her eyes to look at her mother.

            “Where’s mom?” Kaya asked. 

            “She can’t come in here.  There’s not enough room for everyone but, she’s right outside the door keeping watch,” Alex assured.  Kaya weakly nodded and closed her eyes again.  Alex leaned forward and rested her head against Kaya’s.  “You’ll make it through this.  I promise.”

        

* * *

   

            The medics worked through the night.  With the addition of Lena, they had five minds working together to find a cure.  They needed to work fast if they wanted to save their family.  Alex’s eyes were strained and her head throbbed from staring at her microscope.  She leaned back with a sigh and rubbed her temples.

            “Find anything on your end?” Leaf asked.  The younger Were was surrounded by papers and she looked just as exhausted as Alex. 

            “Nothing, you?” Alex asked.

            “There’s got to be something,” Leaf sighed.  Alex leaned back against the chair and startled when she saw Kara standing behind her.  Her sister smiled and handed her a Styrofoam cup.

            “Coffee.  You’re working so hard, the least I can do is bring you coffee,” Kara smiled. 

            “Thanks Kara,” Alex thanked.  Kara nodded and handed Leaf a coffee.  She then handed Tom and Maddy their own. 

            “Are you making any progress?” Kara asked. 

            “None so far.  We’re at a loss at the moment,” Tom admitted. 

            “What haven’t we tried?” Maddy asked.

            “Have we tried neutralizing the wolfsbane? Is that the most dangerous part of the weapon?” Lena asked.

            “The Mercury is not helping.  It’s stopping their healing and messing with anything we’ve tried,” Leaf answered.  She looked at her papers and growled in frustration.  “We kept hitting a road block because of the mercury.”

            “So, we’ve got to neutralize the mercury,” Lena murmured.  She went to the data that they had collected and rummaged through the papers.  Leaf joined her and the two of them cross referenced their findings.  Tom and Maddy checked the vitals on Riley and Olivia, while Alex leaned forward to look through her microscope. 

            Kara tilted her head when she heard a strange noise.  She focused her hearing and heard the tell tale signs of someone choking.  She shot to Kaya’s side and placed her hands on her niece’s shoulders, eliciting a growl from Alex who she had startled in her haste. 

            “What’re you doing?!” Alex growled.  She ran to Kara’s side and tried to push the girl of steel away form her daughter.  Her wolf howled in rage that someone was touching her vulnerable pup.

            “She’s choking!” Kara exclaimed.  She moved Kaya on her side and was able to get a bucket beneath her head before the teen vomited.  Alex’s eyes widened and she quickly moved to help.

            “Move the others!” Alex yelled.  Tom, Mady, and Leaf were quick to react and Lena moved out of the way.  The other teens began to vomit and the room filled with the stench.  Alex ran a comforting hand up and down Kaya’s back, trying to ease her daughters discomfort.  Kara held Kaya on her side to help make sure the teen would not choke.

            “They shouldn’t be vomiting yet,” Leaf spoke from her place by Aspen’s side. 

            “How long did it take for the Weres at your camp to show these symptoms?” Tom asked.

            “At least two days.  Then they vomited for an entire day before they started hallucinating.  After that, they didn’t have much time left,” Leaf answered.  Alex cringed at the answer.  They needed to work fast if they were going to find a cure.

            “Kara.  I need you to go get mom.  Go ask quickly as you can and bring her here.  We’ll need all the help we can get if we want to save them,” Alex stated calmly.  Kara nodded and handed Kaya to Alex before getting ready to leave.  Alex placed a soft hand on Kara’s to stop her.  “Can you send Maggie in here please?”

            “Of course,” Kara smiled.  She squeezed Alex’s hand then ran out the door.  Alex sat down behind Kaya, letting her daughter lean against her.  She ran her fingers through her hair.  Her wolf whined at seeing her daughter in pain.  She felt Maggie’s presence before she saw her.  She looked up to see her mate hesitantly standing in the entrance.  Maggie had her hands in front of her and was fiddling with them.  She radiated concern.

            “Come here Mags,” Alex beckoned.  Maggie warily entered the room, keeping her pace slow and hesitant.  The worst thing she could do was startle her mate when she was agitated and worried.  Alex took her mate’s hand in hers and pulled her into a tight embrace.  She rested her head against Maggie’s chest and felt the brunette tighten her grip.  “I need you to keep her on her side.  Make sure she doesn’t choke.”

            “I’ll watch her,” Maggie swore.  She switched spots with Alex and pressed a soft kiss to Kaya’s head.  Her daughter hummed in response, leaning heavily against Maggie.  “Hey mija.  I’m here now.”

            “Mom,” Kaya sighed.  She reached around for Maggie’s hand and her mother took it with her own.  The older Were kissed the back of her hand.  Alex watched them with a sad smile.  She wanted to be there to comfort them but she needed to get to work.  She turned to walk away and felt a firm grip on her wrist.  She turned to see Maggie staring up at her.

            “What are the odds of them making it?” Maggie whispered.  Alex bit her lip and avoided Maggie’s gaze.  She did not want to lie to her mate but did not want to tell her the truth.  The truth would do more harm than good. 

            “I’m going to find the cure.  I swear to you, I will find it,” Alex swore.  She kept her gaze averted and pulled her arm away from Maggie’s grip.  Her wolf howled in agony and she clenched her fists.

 

* * *

 

            Kara returned with Eliza an hour later.  The older Danvers took in the downed teens with sadness in her gaze.  She went to Kaya first.  The teen was pale and surprisingly clean for someone who had been vomiting for the past hour.  Maggie was disheveled, with bags under her eyes.  She looked up at Eliza with a small smile.

            “I’m going to do everything I can to help,” Eliza swore.  Maggie nodded thankfully before returning her attention to Kaya.  Eliza went to Alex next.  Her daughter was pulling at her hair in frustration.  “Alex.”

            Alex spun to meet her mother’s gaze.  “Hi mom.  Thanks for coming.”

            “Of course sweetie.  Anything for our family,” Eliza smiled.  She peered over Alex’s shoulders to look at their research.  Eliza spoke with the other medics as Maggie comforted Kaya.  She felt useless in this situation.  All she could do was hold Kaya as she vomited.  There was nothing else she could do.  Kaya’s body tensed and Maggie helped her sit up before she started to dry heave.  There was little left in the teen’s stomach from the past hour.  All the teens had been puking around every ten minutes.  They were becoming dehydrated and had little to vomit.  Maggie saw the silent tears that fell down Kaya’s face.  She ran soothing circles on her daughter’s back.

            “I’ve got you mija,” Maggie soothed.  She rested her head against Kaya’s back and felt her shudder.

            “H-hate puking,” Kaya stammered.

            “I know.  When this is all done, you can have all the food you could eat.  I’ll take you to that buffet in Midvale that you like,” Maggie declared. 

            “And ice cream?” Kaya asked. 

            “Of course.  You can have all the ice cream you want,” Maggie chuckled.  She could tell that Kaya was smiling.  The teen’s body spasmed and she leaned over the bucket again.  This time, Maggie could hear the splatter of fluids that hit the inside of the bucket.  She grimaced and looked away.  Her senses picked up the smell of bile, making her sick to her stomach. 

            “Poor thing doesn’t have anything left to vomit,” Kara spoke.  Maggie turned her head to look at the Kryptonian.  Kara stood in her supergirl outfit and had a glass of water in her hands.  Maggie gratefully took it from her sister-in-law, taking a small sip before she held it in front of Kaya.  The younger teen shook her head and leaned back against Maggie. 

            “You’ve got to drink something,” Maggie coaxed.  Kaya shook her head again and Kara leaned in front of her.  She carefully put a hand on the teen’s knee.

            “ _You need to drink something Luna.  It’ll make you feel better_ ,” Kara tried.  Kaya kept shaking her head and buried it beneath Maggie’s chin.  Kara frowned and looked up at Maggie. 

            “Get Alex to hook up an I.V.  Tell her to hook them up to all of them.  They need something in their system,” Maggie commanded.  Kara nodded and went to talk to Alex. 

            “Mija, we’re going to have to give you an I.V.  It’ll help make sure you don’t get dehydrated,” Maggie coaxed. 

            “Hate I.V.s,” Kaya groaned.  Maggie ran her hands up and down the teen’s arms.

            “I know baby girl.  But, we need to make sure you stay hydrated,” Maggie countered.  Alex was by their sides and had an I.V. in her hands.  She smiled softly at them and carefully grabbed one of Kaya’s arms.

            “I’m going to insert this I.V.  It’ll only hurt for a second,” Alex assured.  Kaya weakly pulled her arm away and pushed away from Maggie.  Alex was quick to grab the bucket and placed it under Kaya before their daughter began to vomit.  Maggie kept a steady hand on Kaya’s back.  She this to stop.  She wanted her daughter to be healed.  Her nose crinkled when she smelt something metallic.  She leaned forward to look into the bucket and saw that it was slightly full of blood.  Kaya was puking blood.  Her eyes widened and she looked up at Alex.  Alex’s eyes were equally as large and the Omega jumped to attention.  Her hand brushed against Kaya’s metal leg and she paused.  She did not hear Maggie yelling for Lena nor did she feel herself be shoved aside.  She thought only of the metal of Kaya’s leg. 

            “Nth metal,” Alex murmured.

            “What?” Maggie questioned.  Alex met Maggie’s gaze.

            “Nth metal.  It has healing properties.  It’s said that it can heal almost anything,” Alex stated.  The others seemed to contemplate what Alex had said.  “If we can turn the metal into a liquid, maybe we can inject it into their systems.  We could heal them!”

            “It could work.  Nth metal is supposed to have magical properties.  I don’t see why it wouldn’t heal something like this,” Kara added. 

            “We have leftover Nth metal in storage.  We didn’t use everything when we made Kaya’s prosthetic,” Lena spoke.  Kara nodded and sped off to get the metal.  Eliza went to work synthesizing a way to inject the material while the other three Weres worked with the teens.  Alex met Maggie’s hopeful gaze and felt relief wash over her.  They had a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments/kudos are welcome and greatly appreciated! Thank you all so much for reading!


	7. To Fight Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a secret meaning behind the attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter is short. I am sorry that this might not be the best few chapters I have written. Loosing all of my work and having to start over has really put a damper on the writing process right now. I'll make it up to all of you the next chapter! Thank you all so much for reading!

Ch. 7 To Fight Family

            The infected teens were given multiple doses of the cure.  The other Weres were relieved that the Nth metal had worked, albeit slowly.  It took several days for the infected teens to begin healing.  They had stopped vomiting after the second dose and their fevers broke after three days.  The medics decided to move the teens to separate rooms for their healing.  This gaze them the parents and loved ones the ability to be in the room with them.

            After a week, the teens began to wake.  Aspen was the first to wake and Leaf had broken down in tears when she hugged her twin.  Olivia was next, being greeted by a crying brother and teary sister and mother.  Riley was next to wake with both her parents kissing her face in excitement.  Kaya had yet to wake.  She had been the only one to be awake during the vomiting process and was now the only one who still slept. 

            Maggie and Alex were beginning to worry.  Maggie had refused to leave Kaya’s side.  The Sergeant was becoming lethargic from her lack of decent sleep.  She would often wake to any change in the heart monitor that was attached to Kaya.  The slightest change would rouse the Were.  Alex and Eliza were tasked with working with Kaya.  Alex wanted Lena there as well but the CEO convinced them otherwise.  She had said that having Eliza and Alex were enough and that she needed to help the other teens.  Alex tried to keep her anxiety low and her positivity high for her mate and daughter.  Maggie was constantly on edge while Kaya slept and she was only calm when Alex was around.  The red head was busy running to the different rooms, checking on the pack’s young.  She needed to be there for the pack while Maggie stayed by their pup.

            Alex watched Maggie while she sipped her coffee.  The Alpha was nodding off in her seat next to Kaya’s bed.  She had fallen asleep late last night and had woken up early to watch Eliza check Kaya’s vitals.  She had then gotten phone calls from work and had been on the phone for several hours before she was able to sit down again.  Alex knew she was struggling to stay on her feet.  The Omega got to her feet and grabbed her leather jacket from the back of the chair.  She quietly approached her mate, placing the jacket over her shoulders.  Maggie hummed in response.

            “Hey babe, why don’t you rest for a bit? Eliza and I are here to watch Kaya.  You can take a nap,” Alex whispered.  She kissed the side of her head and Maggie nodded in response.  Alex watched her mate curl into the chair and went to run her fingers through Kaya’s hair.  The pup continued to sleep peacefully.

            Once Alex was sure that Maggie had fallen asleep, she walked to the door.  Eliza gave her a skeptical look and Alex waved off her concern. 

            “I’ll be back.  I need some fresh air,” Alex stated. 

            “I’ll watch them,” Eliza assured.  Alex smiled in response and exited the room. She looked to her side and saw Kara still standing guard.  The Kryptonian was overly protective of them after they had learned that there were traitors in the DEO.  They had trusted all of the agents working at the DEO and having these traitors was a shock.  The did not expect this outcome nor were they prepared.  They had no way of knowing who was a traitor and who was not.  J’onn had tried reading the minds of the traitorous agents but got nothing from them.  Until they were certain there were no more traitors, Kara had vowed to stand guard over her family.

            “Where are you off to?” Kara asked. 

            “I need some air.  Keep watch over them?” Alex asked.  Kara nodded her head and stood straighter.

            “Always,” Kara vowed.  Alex patted her on the shoulder and walked past her sister.  She kept her eyes forward as she walked, daring anyone to stop her.  The other agents merely nodded in respect to her as she passed.  The red head was on a mission.  She approached a metal door that was guarded by an agent. 

            “Agent Danvers,” the agent greeted.

            “I’m going in.  No one is to interrupt,” Alex commanded.  The agent nodded his head and moved to the side.  Alex punched in her code and entered the room.  The room was dimly lit with the light coming form the back of the small area.  On the other side of the room a glass wall stood between Alex and a slouched over man.  The man looked up at Alex as she entered and smirked at her.

            “Well, well, well…if it isn’t the pack Omega.  To what do I owe this pleasurable visit?” the man taunted.  Alex stood in front of the glass with her hands on her hips, mimicking the pose that Kara would do as Supergirl. 

            “The feeling is not reciprocated.  I want answers,” Alex growled.  The man cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

            “Answers to what dear wolf? The man questioned.  He sat up straighter to meet Alex’s gaze.  “Answers to what ails you? Answers to who the ruler of our world is? Oh, how about the answer to immortality? That’s a good one.”

            “Don’t you mock me traitor,” Alex warned.  Her fingers dug into the fabric of her pants.

            “Mock you? Dear wolf, I am not mocking you.  You never asked me your questions so I had to take a guess on what you wanted,” the man shrugged. 

            “Fine.  What’s your name? I’m assuming the one you gave us was not your real one,” Alex asked.

            “Well, that’s an interesting question.  I don’t remember my birth name.  I lost it the day wolves like yourself killed my entire family.  You’re just going to have to deal with the name I gave you,” the man nonchalantly answered. 

            “Fine…Derek.  I didn’t know your family was killed.”

            “You wouldn’t know.  No one would believe it when I told them my family was killed by wolves.  They thought I was crazy so, I lied and said they were alive and I left them.”

            “How did you come upon the Slayers?” Alex asked.

            “Now Agent Danvers, this isn’t the reason you came here was it? Questioning who I am, wondering how I found my true calling?  That isn’t why you are here.  I’ve got better things to be doing, could you please get on with it?” Derek taunted.  Alex narrowed her eyes at the man.  He simply smirked back at her.  “I bet you’re wondering why your pup isn’t waking up.  Why else would you be here?”

            “I could be here asking about one of the others,” Alex retorted.  Derek leaned forward and placed his shackled hands on his knees.

            “I know that’s not true.  You wouldn’t be here if it was one of the others.  You might be the pack Omega but, you are more devoted to your daughter and mate.  That is the reason you are here,” Derek countered.  He leaned back and rested against the wall.  “How is your daughter by the way? What’s her name…Kaya? Cute name for a little one like her.  In the language of Ecuador, her name means “tomorrow”.  I’m curious if she’ll have a tomorrow.”

            Alex slammed her fist against the glass with a snarl.  “Don’t you talk about her!”

            “Ohh, did I strike a nerve? Made the big bad wolf angry?” Derek taunted.  Alex glared at him and wished that she had Kara’s heat vision.  “I bet she was awake while the other were unconscious.  That she was talking to you while she was in pain.  I bet, that everyone else has woken but she is asleep now and you are worried.”

            “What did you do to her?!” Alex demanded.  Derek smiled and got to his feet.  He walked over to Alex and leaned a hip against the glass.

            “I don’t know if I should tell you dear wolf.  If I did, it’d ruin the surprise,” Derek chuckled.  Alex slammed her fist against the glass where Derek’s head was.  He just continued to stare at the Were.

            “Tell me what you did…or so help me, I’ll make the rest of your life a living hell,” Alex threatened. 

            “I’ve got a question for you Agent.”

            “What?”

            “Do you know how the Trojans lost the war?”

            “What does this have to do with what’s going on?”

            “It has everything to do with this conversation.  Tell me Agent, how did the Trojans lose the war?” Derek questioned.  Alex glared at him in defiance.  “The Trojans lost the war because their enemies got inside their walls using the Trojan Horse.  This horse masked the real threats, helping them elude the Trojans.  Once the time was right, they attacked the city and destroyed it from the inside.”

            Alex furrowed her brows at Derek’s words.  She thought to herself about what he had said, trying to figure out the meaning behind it.  The Trojan Horse, masking the real enemy.  A way to destroy an entire city with one decoy.  One decoy...a disease that could mask the real purpose.  Alex’s eyes widened and Derek smirked.

            “Ahh…did you figure it out?” Derek asked.

            “The illness was a distraction…a distraction from what you were trying to accomplish,” Alex stated.  Derek clapped his hands as well as he could with them chained together.

            “We have ourselves a winner! Your mate isn’t the only one with brains! If the illness didn’t wipe your pack out…the thing that we masked will,” Derek sneered.  He moved himself to stare down at Alex.  “The best way to exterminate a pack is from the inside.”

            “No,” Alex gasped.  Derek sneered at the Omega and Alex turned to run for the door. 

            “Bye-bye wolf!” Derek shouted as she left. 

            Alex slammed the door open and she startled the agent standing guard.  She ignored him in favor of running back to Maggie and Kaya.  She prayed that she would make it in time.  That Kara would protect them.  That nothing would happen to her family.

 

* * *

 

            Maggie struggled to free herself from the grip around her neck.  She could not get air into her lungs and her vision was starting to blur.  Her eyes fell to Eliza’s unconscious form on the ground and she prayed that her mother-in-law was alright.  The grip around her neck tightened, making the Sergeant wince. 

            “Ka-Kaya,” Maggie stammered.  She stared into her daughter’s red turned eyes.  Kaya looked blankly back at her while she pined her to the ground.  The teen had thrown Eliza across the room the moment she had opened her eyes.  Maggie went to intervene when Kaya’s hands found her throat.  Every instinct in Maggie’s body yelled at her to fight back but she did not want to hurt her daughter.  She could not hurt her daughter.

            A blur of red and blue separated Kaya from Maggie, giving the Alpha a chance to breathe.  She brought a hand to her neck and coughed, trying to fill her lungs with air.  She lifted her head to see Kara blocking Kaya’s fists.  The Kryptonian was holding back, doing her best to not harm the teen. 

            “Kaya! Snap out of it!” Kara yelled.  Kaya continued to stare blankly at her and threw another fist at her face.  Kara dodged the fist and used her cape to knock the teen back.  The blonde backed away towards Maggie and stood protectively over the downed Were.  “What’s going on?”

            “I d-don’t k-know,” Maggie rasped.  She shakily pushed herself to her feet and saw a syringe lying on the ground.  Kaya must have knocked down the table that had held the syringe.  Maggie also saw the bottle of anesthesia that Eliza had taken out just in case the teen needed help falling back asleep. 

            “Kara, hold her steady.  I’ve got an idea,” Maggie whispered.  She grabbed the syringe and bottle of anesthesia.  Kara nodded and used her superspeed to get behind the teen.  She wrapped her arms around the teen’s arms, trapping them against her thrashing body.  Maggie jumped to her feet and ran to them with the syringe in her hand.  She used her free hand to move Kaya’s head to the side, trying her best to avoid being bitten by her sharp fangs.  With a silent apology, Maggie stabbed the syringe into Kaya’s neck, wincing as she injected the anesthesia into the teen’s system.  Kaya thrashed for several more minutes before her eyes rolled back and she went limp in Kara’s arms.  Kara and Maggie fell to their knees in relief. 

            “Maggie!” Alex hollered as she rushed into the room.  She took in the disarray the room was in and immediately went to her family’s side.  Kara handed her Kaya and went to help Eliza.  Alex held their daughter tightly against her chest and lifted her free hand to trace the red marks on Maggie’s neck.  Maggie took her hand in her own and pressed a reassuring kiss to her mate’s knuckles. 

            “I’m alright,” Maggie assured.  Alex sighed and looked down at Kaya.  The teen was fast asleep in her arms.  “What happened? Why did she attack us?”

            “Derek, the agent who betrayed us…he said they were planning this.  They wanted to attack us from the inside,” Alex explained.

            “So what…they’re using Kaya against us? How?” Maggie questioned. 

            “I don’t know…but I’m going to do everything I can to find out.  For now, we need to keep her in containment,” Alex answered.  Maggie glared at her and felt her wolf rise to the surface.

            “You want to put our pup in a cage?!” Maggie snarled.  Alex placed a steady hand on Maggie’s chest.

            “I don’t want to put her in containment anymore than you do.  It’s for her safety and the safety of the pack.  If she gets loose, she could hurt someone else or get hurt herself.  I don’t want that to happen,” Alex explained.  Maggie shook her head in anger but knew that Alex was right.  They could not risk Kaya hurting someone or someone hurting Kaya.  They needed to keep her safe while they found out what had control over Kaya. 

            “You’re right.  Let’s figure out who’s got control over our daughter,” Maggie growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments/kudos are welcome and greatly appreciated! Thank you all so much for reading!


	8. Is Love Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is love enough to save them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two chapters again tonight. Chapters 8 and 9. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I am sorry in advance for the heavy angst in this chapter

Ch. 8 Is Love Enough?

            Kaya groaned as she slowly woke.  Her mind was fuzzy and her body ached.  When she went to open her eyes, the bright lights of the room caused her to squint.  She tried to shield her eyes and was shocked when she felt the tightness around her wrist.  Her eyes shot open and she leaned her head forward to see that her wrists and ankles were cuffed.  She pulled at the restraints and felt panic build in her chest.  How had she gotten here? Where was she? What was going on? Her wolf howled in terror at the feeling of being chained down.  She wanted to be free.  She thrashed against the restrains, feeling the cool metal dig into her skin.  She ignored the pain that came with every pull, focusing on trying to free herself. 

            “Kaya? Kaya! You need to calm down.”

            Kaya whimpered and continued to pull at the cuffs.  She needed to get out.  She needed to get away from whoever was trying to hurt her.  Her breathing was becoming more shallow and black dots started to cloud her vision.  She gasped for air and pulled harder against her restraints. 

            “Luna, look at me,” Kaya heard.  A soft hand fell on her cheek and it coaxed her to lift her head.  Her eyes fell on the blurry figure above her and she gulped in air that would not fill her lungs.  A thumb tenderly rubbed against her cheek.

            “Breathe Luna.  Take a deep breath for me,” the voice spoke.  Kaya took a deep shuddery breath.  “Good.  Can you do that again for me?”

            Kaya focused on slowing her breathing and felt a soft hand on her chest.  “Can you breathe into my hand?”

            Kaya felt her breathing slow and her vision started to clear.  She closed her eyes and re-opened them to see Kara standing above her.  The blonde beamed down at her. 

            “You’re doing so well Luna,” Kara chimed.  Kaya’s eyes frantically scanned Kara’s face and she saw the hidden hesitation in her Aunt’s eyes. 

            “Wh-where am I? Wh-why am I chained?” Kaya questioned.  Kara’s smile fell and she pulled her hand away.  Kaya instantly missed the warmth.

            “What do you remember?” Kara softly asked.  She sat down on the edge of the bed.  Kaya furrowed her brows and licked her lips. 

            “I…I don’t know.  I remember being sick and mom being there,” Kaya answered.

            “Do you remember anything else?” Kara pushed.

            “No.  What happened?”

            “Cadmus and the Slayers had an ulterior motive to the illness they gave you and the others.”

            “Okay? What is it?”

            “They planted something in your head.  We aren’t very sure what it is yet or really anything about it.  Alex and the others are working hard at figuring out what’s messing with your head,” Kara explained.  Kaya groaned and closed her eyes.

            “Can we ever catch a break?” Kaya grumbled.  Kara smiled sadly at her niece.  She winced when Kaya pulled at the cuffs.  “Do I really need these?”

            “It’s to protect you,” Kara lied.  They had chained Kaya to make sure that she would not hurt anyone else, including herself.  Kaya narrowed her eyes at Kara.  She knew she was lying.

            “I’m hurting myself more with the cuffs,” Kaya countered.  She pulled at the cuffs again making Kara place her hands on hers.  The Kryptonian held her hands down on the bed.

            “Don’t do that,” Kara scolded.  Kaya met her gaze and Kara cringed at the pain that danced in her eyes.

            “Please? I-I don’t like them,” Kaya stammered.  Kara averted her gaze and pressed a finger to her ear.  She nodded her head and broke the cuffs off Kaya’s hands.  Kaya immediately brought her hands to her chest and rubbed at the raw, bleeding wrists.  Kara leaned backwards and broke the cuffs on Kaya’s ankles.  “Thank you.”

            “You have to stay in here until we figure out what’s wrong,” Kara explained.  Kaya finally got a better look at the room.  A glass wall separated her from the other side of the room.  All she had was a small closed off area that had a toilet and then she had her bed.  She looked up and saw a camera on the ceiling.

            “I’m in a holding cell,” Kaya stated.  Kara nodded her head and opened her hand to reveal a bracelet. 

            “This will keep track of your vitals.  It’ll help us make sure nothing is going wrong.”

            “Except for the fact that everything is wrong.  I’m in a holding cell, with a camera watching my every move,” Kaya growled.  Kara held out the bracelet and Kaya glared at it.

            “Trust me, if I could get you out of here, I would,” Kara informed.

            “Then get me out of here,” Kaya pleaded.

            “I can’t.  We need to make sure that they don’t have control over you,” Kara countered. 

            “What aren’t you telling me?” Kaya demanded.  Kara clipped the bracelet to Kaya’s wrist.  The teen flinched from the feeling.

            “I’m going to go grab some gauze to wrap your wrists.  I’ll be back in a jiffy,” Kara stated.  She walked to the door and looked up at the camera.  The door slid open and she had to force herself to keep walking when she heard Kaya’s choked sob. 

 

* * *

 

            Kaya leaned against the glass wall and stared at the cement wall.  She scratched at her bandaged wrists and ignored the metal of the bracelet.  She had been in the cell for almost a week.  Kara came by every day and she had not seen anyone else.  She thought that her mothers would come by but they had not come by.  A soft knock made her tilt her head backwards.  Kara stood with a bag of food.

            “I brought you lunch,” Kara smiled.  Kaya stood and went to her bed before flopping down on it.  Kara frowned and walked into the cell when the door opened.  She placed the food on the floor and sat down next to Kaya on the bed.  “You have to eat.”

            “Why should I bother?”

            “Because you need your strength.”

            “For what? I’m just sitting here doing nothing.”

            “Don’t be stubborn.  You need the food.”

            “I don’t want any,” Kaya countered.

            “Come on, I brought your favorite,” Kara tried.  Kaya grabbed her pillow and placed it over her head.

            “Just leave me alone!” Kaya yelled.  Her voice was muffled under the pillow. 

            “I’m not going to leave you,” Kara softly retorted.

            “Why do you even care?!”

            “Because we’re family.”

            “Some family we are.  My own parents don’t care enough to visit,” Kaya mumbled from beneath the pillow. 

            “Kaya, they care about you.  They’re working hard at finding out what Cadmus and the Slayers have done to you,” Kara argued.  Kaya pulled at her blanket and pulled it over the pillow.

            “Can you leave? I want to be alone,” Kaya mumbled.  Kara sighed and stood from the bed.  She went to the glass wall and sat down on the ground.  She leaned against the wall and opened up one of the food containers.

            “I’m going to sit here and eat my food.  If you want anything, you can come join me,” Kara stated.  She glanced up to see if Kaya would react.  The teen just continued to lie there.  Kara pulled out her phone and brought up her texting.  She booted up the group message that she had between her, Alex, and Maggie.

            **Kara: You need to come visit.**

**Big Sis: What’s the matter?**

**Dimples: Is Kaya alright?**

**Kara: No she isn’t.  She doesn’t think you two care about her.**

**Big Sis: Why would she think that?**

**Kara: Maybe because you two haven’t visited.**

**Dimples: We aren’t allowed in there.  They’re afraid she’ll trigger whatever it is that’s controlling her if any Weres enter.  Can you call me and give her the phone?**

**Kara: If she decides she wants to talk to you.**

**Big Sis: Try.  We can talk on speaker.**

Kara dialed Alex’s number and put the phone on speaker.  She placed the phone on the ground and Alex answered on the second ring.

            “You’re on speaker,” Kara stated. 

            “Hey firecracker,” Alex greeted.  Kara saw Kaya’s body move but the teen did not respond.

            “Hi mija.  How’re you doing?” Maggie asked.  Kaya remained silent and Kara frowned.

            “We’re sorry we aren’t there with you,” Alex apologized. 

            “We’d be there if we could,” Maggie added.  Kaya stayed silent.  “Mija, I know you’re upset and I know you think we don’t care about you…but mija, we care about you.  I promise you that.  You mean the world to us.”

            Kara could hear the soft sniffling that came from Kaya’s hidden form. 

            “We’ll see if we can come see you tomorrow.  I promise we will try to come see you,” Alex promised.  Kaya did not respond and Kara hung up the phone.  She leaned back against the wall and listened to Kaya softly cry.

            Kara was startled awake by Kaya’s scream.  She jumped to feet and ran to Kaya’s side.  Kaya thrashed against the bed and her eyes flew open when Kara placed her hands on her shoulders.  Kaya pushed against the Kryptonian’s hands, trying to get away from her. 

            “It’s alright! It was just a dream,” Kara soothed.  She used her hands to cradle Kaya’s face.  Kaya broke into tears and Kara pulled her into a tight embrace.  She ran her hands up and down her back, soothing the shaking teen. “You’re alright Luna.  You’re alright.”

            Kaya pressed her face against Kara’s chest and cried against the blonde’s chest.  Kara moved to sit on the bed and let Kaya crawl onto her lap.  She rocked the teen in her arms, whispering reassurances.

            “I-I hurt them,” Kaya stammered in between sobs.

            “Hurt who Luna?” Kara asked.

            “Eliza and m-mom,” Kaya cried.  Kara tightened her grip and grimaced.  They were hoping that Kaya would not remember the things she had done.  “It wasn’t you.  It was Cadmus and the Slayers.”

            “I-it was me.  I saw the expressions they made.  The fear in their eyes,” Kaya mumbled against Kara’s chest.  Kara knew there was no convincing Kaya.  She needed Maggie and Alex to come see Kaya.  Kara pressed the comm in her ear, calling Winn.

            “Winn, I need you to tell Maggie and Alex to come here,” Kara commanded. 

            “Is that wise? We don’t know if them being there would trigger her to attack,” Winn questioned.

            “Just do it Winn,” Kara grunted.  She shifted Kaya in her arms and hugged her tighter.  The teen shook in her embrace and she wanted nothing more than to get her out of the cell.  To let her run outside again, to feel the sun on her skin.  She held onto her niece, pouring her love into her and trying to convey hope.  Kaya sniffled against her chest.  A soft knock on the glass made Kara turn.  Alex and Maggie stood outside the glass wall. 

            “Hey Luna, look who’s here,” Kara whispered.  Kaya turned her head and saw her parents standing on the other side of the glass.  She turned back to press her face against Kara’s chest.

            “ _Tell them to go away.  I don’t want to hurt them,_ ” Kaya murmured.  Kara frowned and cupped Kaya’s cheeks.  She tilted her head to meet her gaze.

            “ _You won’t hurt them.  As long as they stay out there, they should be safe,_ ” Kara assured. 

            “Mija?” Maggie asked.  She slid to the floor and placed her hand on the glass.  Alex sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her mate’s leg.  Kara nodded her head and stood from the bed.  She held out her hands to help Kaya down before lightly pushing her towards the glass.  Kaya stumbled slightly then sat down in front of her parents.  She stared at Maggie’s hand. 

            “Hey firecracker,” Alex greeted.  Kaya looked away from Maggie’s hand and at her own lap.  Maggie moved her hand away from the glass, placing it on Alex’s thighs.

            “Mija, I’m sorry we haven’t been here.  We were worried that our presence would illicit a negative response.  We didn’t want you to get hurt,” Maggie apologized. 

            “We’re working on finding a cure for whatever it is Cadmus implanted in your brain,” Alex added.

            “Have you found anything?” Kaya asked.

            “Not yet,” Alex admitted in defeat.  Kaya nodded grimly and clenched her fists.

            “Am I going to be stuck in here forever?”

            “No.  I won’t let that happen,” Maggie assured. 

            “We’ll find a cure.  I promise you we will,” Alex vowed.  Kaya looked up at them with fresh tears in her eyes.

            “How can you promise me something that isn’t certain? How can I know that I won’t just get controlled again and hurt all of you again?” Kaya questioned.  Maggie wanted to hug her daughter but they could not take the risk. 

            “Mija, we won’t give up on you.  So, don’t give up on yourself,” Maggie assured.  Kaya wrapped her arms around herself and leaned her head against the glass. 

            “We’re stronger together firecracker.  As long as we have faith in one another, we can find a way to cure you,” Alex assured.  She leaned her head against the glass where Kaya’s head was.  She let her wolf rise to the surface, making the teen whimper.  Maggie let her own wolf rise, mixing with her mate.  They let their wolves speak to their daughter, soothing her, reassuring her that they would not give up on her.  Kaya felt her wolf respond and she faintly smiled.

            “Stronger together,” Kaya smiled.

            “Stronger together,” Maggie and Alex smiled back.

 

* * *

 

            After another week, they had still failed at finding a cure.  The pack was sent home in fear that Cadmus or the Slayers would attack them.  Alex and Maggie did not want them to get hurt.  The two mothers were loosing their minds.  They wanted to get their daughter back and they wanted to be able to hold her again.  They wanted to take her home but they could not do that until they found out how Cadmus and the Slayers controlled Kaya.  Nothing showed up when they tested her blood and nothing had shown up in the CAT scans they did of Kaya’s brain.  There was nothing that showed up in their tests.  They were running out of ideas. 

            Maggie paced the outside of the lab with her arms crossed.  The last set of tests had failed.  At this rate, Maggie was worried they would never find a cure.  She wanted to stay positive but with all the failed attempts, she was starting to doubt they would find a cure.  She stopped pacing and looked into the lab to see Alex slouched over a microscope.  Her mate had been working relentlessly to find a cure.  With Eliza, Lena, Leaf, Tom, and Maddy, they thought they could find something to help.  So far, they were nowhere near finding a solution.

            “Hey Maggie, I brought you some tea,” Kara greeted.  Maggie turned around to see the Kryptonian holding a Styrofoam cup.  Maggie nodded in thanks and took the cup from her sister-in-law.  She took a sip and sighed.

            “Thanks Little Danvers.  I needed this,” Maggie sighed.  Kara looked over the brunettes shoulders, into the lab.

            “They anywhere closer to finding a cure?” Kara asked. 

            “No.  Last test came back negative,” Maggie answered.  She took another sip of her tea and regarded the Kryptonian.  Bags were under Kara’s eyes and she had a small crinkle from concentrating.  “You should get some sleep.”

            “I’ll take one after I make some phone calls.  I’ve got to check with Clark to see if he found anything,” Kara responded.  She had asked Clark to do some digging to see if her cousin could find a cure.  Much like the others, he had not found a solution. 

            “You’re walking dead on your feet.  What if the city needs you? You can’t be half asleep,” Maggie chastised.  Kara placed her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest.

            “The city can survive without me for a bit longer.  I’m needed here,” Kara retorted.  Maggie shook her head and leaned against the wall.

            “I’m starting to think we won’t find a cure,” Maggie admitted.  Kara frowned and moved to stand by Maggie.

            “What makes you say that?”

            “We haven’t gotten any closer.  What if we don’t find one? What if she has to stay in that cell for the rest of her life? Kara, that would kill her.  She wouldn’t be able to stay there forever.”

            “Maggie, she won’t stay there.  We’ll find a cure.  You just have to stay positive.”

            “I want to stay positive but it’s starting to get increasingly hard.”

            “I tell Kaya everyday that we are working hard.  That no matter what, we will work things out.  She hasn’t given up hope yet and neither can you.  You can’t do that to her,” Kara stated.  Maggie downed her tea in one go and ignored the burning sensation.  “We’ve got this.  We’ll figure something out.”

            “How-.”

            The alarms began to blare through out the DEO.  Maggie jumped to attention and Kara tilted her head, listening to her coms. 

            “The White Martian and Draaga have escaped.  I need to go help,” Kara panicked. 

            “Go.  You’re quicker than us,” Maggie commanded.  Kara nodded and sped off to fight the escaped prisoners.  Alex ran out of the lab with her gun unholstered. 

            “We have to go help.  She can’t fight both of them by herself,” Alex grunted.  Maggie nodded and the two of them ran to find Kara.

            They found the Kryptonian fighting Draaga while J’onn was fighting the White Martian.  Alex ran to help Kara and Maggie went to help J’onn.  Maggie pointed her watch at the White Martian and pressed the button on the side, sending a shockwave at their foe.  The White Martian was sent flying and J’onn used the opportunity to land several solid blows to his exposed torso.  Maggie kept firing her watch, distracting the White Martian to let J’onn gain the upper hand.  Her wolf was pacing in agitation and was telling her something was wrong.  For now, she had to ignore the wolf to help J’onn fight. 

            Kara’s scream of pain made Maggie whip around.  Kara fell to her knees with her hand on the hilt of dagger that was lodged into her leg.  Maggie could see the green of the blade on the part that had not gone into Kara’s flesh.  She snarled in anger at the sight of the Kryptonite blade.  Draaga barreled towards her and Maggie turned her watch to him.  She fired several shots, slowing him down.  Alex used her own guns and fired a red bullet at Draaga that exploded on impact.  He was sent flying and Alex shot another bullet to knock him unconscious.  She holstered her gun and ran to her sister’s side.  Maggie took that moment to assess the situation.  She saw that J’onn had taken down the White Martian and was dragging him back to confinement while other agents dragged Draaga away.  Her wolf howled at her and she finally listened to her.  Her wolf was agitated and Maggie got the feeling that it had to do with Kaya.  She holstered her gun and ran to Kaya’s cell.

            Maggie typed in the code and the metal door opened to reveal an empty cell.  She rushed into the room and opened the glass panel to get into the other side of the room.  A quick scan showed her that it was empty. 

            “Damnit!” Maggie cursed.  She let her wolf rise and used her heightened senses to follow Kaya’s trail.  She found it easily and ran back out the doors.  Maggie knew she should call for backup, but she did not want to waste time.  With every passing moment, Kaya was getting farther away.  Maggie shouldered a door open and barreled down the stairs.  Kaya’s scent was leading her towards the docking bay where they had all of the vehicles.  Any of those could take Kaya out of the DEO.  Maggie pushed her legs harder when her daughter’s scent became stronger.  She kicked open the double doors and saw a man walking with Kaya.  The man pulled Kaya close to him when she kicked open the doors and she pulled her gun out right as he pulled out his.  He held the barrel of the gun to Kaya’s head and Maggie skidded to a stop. 

            “Let her go!” Maggie snarled.  The man dug the barrel of the gun against Kaya’s head. 

            “Not happening.  I need her to get out,” the man retorted.  He took a step back towards one of the vans and Maggie took a step forward.  She looked at Kaya noticing that her daughter’s eyes were red instead of gold.  She was under Cadmus’s control. 

            “Let her go and you can leave.”

            “As if I’d believe that.  Put your gun down or I’ll shoot,” he spat.  Maggie lowered her weapon and placed it on the ground.  She held her hands up in surrender and kept her eyes trained on the man who had her daughter. 

            “Just let her go.  You don’t need her,” Maggie argued.  The man shook his head.

            “That’s where you’re wrong.  Cadmus would kill me if I didn’t bring her back with me.  All I have to do is bring her to them and we’ll be able to put our plans into motion,” the man rambled.  He looked down at Kaya then back at Maggie.  He pointed his gun at the Sergeant and fired.  The bullet ripped through Maggie’s thigh and she yelled in pain.  It might not have been silver but the bullet still hurt.  She felt the blood seep through her jeans and she grit her teeth at the pain.  “Can’t have you following me wolf.  That’s not part of the plan.”

            “You think you’ll get away? We’ll find you and when we do, I’ll rip your head off,” Maggie threatened.  The man kept his gun trailed on her and he backed away.

            “You won’t find me.  We’re too good at covering our tracks,” he retorted.  Maggie grimaced and tried to think of a plan of attack.  If she picked up her gun, he would most likely shoot her before she had a chance to fire.  Either that or he would shoot Kaya.  She thought about her watch but that could hurt Kaya in the process or he would shoot her before she even fired it.  Her best option was to keep him occupied until help arrived.  There was no way J’onn, Alex, or Kara could have noticed their absence.  Then again, J’onn was wrangling up the escaped prisoners while Alex was helping Kara who had gotten stabbed with Kryptonite.  Thigs were not looking good.

            “What could you possibly want with her? She’s just a pup,” Maggie questioned. 

            “You wouldn’t understand.  Besides, why would I tell you?”

            “You’re going through a lot of trouble to get her out of here.  I’m guessing you can’t leave without her.”

            “Doesn’t matter what you think.  I’m leaving and you can’t stop me,” he sneered.  Maggie growled and noticed that Kaya had moved slightly.  She let her eyes meet her daughter’s and she saw the gold of her eyes flickering through the red.  Before anyone could act, Kaya pulled on the man’s arm, bringing the gun to her stomach.  The motion cause him to pull the trigger and the bullet ripped through Kaya, then into the man.  He fell backwards while she fell forward onto the hard ground. 

            “Kaya!” Maggie hollered.  She sprang to her feet and limped over to Kaya.  Maggie pushed Kaya onto her back and her daughter’s eyes were scrunched closed in pain.  “Why did you do that?!”

            Kaya opened her eyes to look into Maggie’s.  “N-no oth-other choice.  O-only s-so much c-control.”

            “No there was another choice.  You could have hit him or something, anything but this!” Maggie retorted.  She placed her hands on Kaya’s bleeding stomach and paled at the amount of blood that was pouring out of her wound.

            “W-would have s-shot you,” Kaya stammered.  She coughed harshly and blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth.  Maggie shook her head and contemplated picking up Kaya to take her to the medbay.  With her leg wound she would not get up the stairs and she was scared that if she released any pressure, Kaya would bleed out.  She used one of her hands to hit the button on her watch that called for Kara and hoped the Kryptonian was able to tell someone to come help them.  The pool of blood around them began to grow and Kaya’s skin was becoming paler. 

            “You’ve got to fight for me okay mija? You’re going to make it, but you have to fight,” Maggie commanded. 

            “N-no more v-voices.  N-not in m-my head a-anymore,” Kaya gurgled. 

            “That’s good.  Now you just have to make it through this and we can go out and celebrate.  You can eat all the food you want and we can go for a run with the pack.  I still owe you ice cream remember?” Maggie rambled.  She needed to keep Kaya awake.  Kaya smiled weakly at her mother and brought her hands up to cover Maggie’s.  They were beginning to get cold. 

            “S-sorry,” Kaya apologized.  Her eyes fluttered closed and Maggie’s calm demeanor broke. 

            “Kaya? Kaya?! Don’t you dare fall asleep on me! Open your eyes mija!” Maggie yelled.  Kaya’s chest barely rose and fell making Maggie panic more.  “Where the fuck is everyone!”

            As if they were waiting for her to swear, J’onn came running towards them.  He ran to them and dropped to his knees. 

            “Grandpa J’onn is here.  He’s going to take you upstairs to get fixed alright? You keep fighting mija.  Okay? You keep fighting like the strong little pup I know you are,” Maggie commanded.  She placed a soft kiss on Kaya’s forehead.  “Please mija.  Fight for me.  I love you and I need you to fight.”

            J’onn picked Kaya up in his arms and shot a quick look at Maggie before running back towards the stairs.  He could not phase shift with Kaya in his arms in fear of hurting her more.  He left Maggie on the cement with Kaya’s blood surrounding her.  Maggie got to her feet and limped her way to the steps.  She needed to be by Kaya’s side. 

            “Alpha!” Leaf hollered as she came down the stairs.  She pulled Maggie’s arm over her shoulders and let the Alpha use her as a crutch.  Several DEO agents were coming down the stairs behind the medic.

            “Get that traitor and make sure he doesn’t bleed out.  We need to find out where Cadmus is,” Maggie commanded.  The agents nodded and pushed by them.  “Leaf, get me upstairs.”

            Maggie prayed as they limped up the stairs.  She prayed to God, she prayed to Rao, she prayed to anyone who would listen to her.  She pleaded with them to save Kaya, to help make sure she made it.  She needed Kaya to make it.  Without her, there would be nothing worth living for.  They would fall into disarray without the pup.  The pack would crumble along with Maggie and Alex if Kaya did not make it.  Maggie grit her teeth and continued to pray under her breath.  She prayed that the last time they touched was not her holding her daughter as she bled out.  That they would have more time together.  That they would make knew memories together.

 

 

 

At three am, Kaya Elena Sawyer’s heart ceased to beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me!
> 
>  
> 
> Any comments/suggestions are welcome! Thank you all for reading!


	9. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst this chapter
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

Ch. 9 Keep Fighting

            Alex held onto Maggie’s body as sobs wracked her small frame.  Her own eyes were filled with tears and she tried her best to keep it together for the two of them.  Tom and Maddy had walked out of the medbay with tears in their own eyes to tell the parents that Kaya had not made it.  They explained that the blood loss was too great and that her heart could no longer support her body.  She had coded several times before her heart had given up completely.  There was nothing else they could have done.  Maggie had fallen to her knees and Alex had gathered her in her arms.  Her mate’s wail of anguish filled the DEO, breaking the hearts of those in it.  They were forbidden from seeing Kaya’s body in fear of whatever it was that Cadmus had implanted in her would transfer to one of them.  Maggie had no energy to retort while Alex fumed.  They had no right in telling them that they could not see Kaya’s body.  She would have to talk to J’onn later.  For now, she had to comfort Maggie.

            “Mags? Babe, let’s get out of the hallway,” Alex coaxed.  Maggie shook her head but did not stop Alex from carrying her bridal style to her office.  Alex wanted to get her mate away from the eyes of others to give her privacy.  She kicked open the door and closed it before sitting down on the couch.  She let Maggie rest against her chest and ran a soothing hand up and down her back.  Maggie’s tears soaked into her shirt and she felt her wolf whine.  Her mate was hurting.  “I’m sorry babe, I’m so sorry.”

            Maggie pressed her face against Alex’s chest and tightened her grip around her.  “I-I told her she’d be okay.  I-I told her to be st-strong and she’d make it.”

            “She was strong Mags…she just…it was just her time,” Alex stumbled.  She knew Kaya had fought.  That their daughter wanted to be strong for them.  But they could not stop fate from taking her from them.  They could not change what had happened.

            “H-how are we going to d-do this?” Maggie questioned.  She looked up at Alex with red rimmed eyes.  Alex cupped her mate’s cheeks.

            “I don’t know…but whatever we do, we do it together,” Alex admitted.  She kissed Maggie’s forehead then rested hers against the smaller Were.  Maggie cried and in the safety of her office, Alex let herself crumble alongside her mate.  She brought her arms around her mate and the two of them mourned the loss of their daughter. 

            A soft knock on the door startled Alex.  She groaned as she sat up on the couch.  Her neck was stiff and her body was sore from being under Maggie’s weight for the last hour.  She kept Maggie in her arms and positioned herself to block the view of her broken mate.

            “Alex? It’s me,” Kara spoke from the other side of the door. 

            “Enter,” Alex responded.  Kara opened the door and carefully entered the room.  She kneeled down next to the couch, keeping herself at eye level with her sister. 

            “ _J’onn needs to see you when you can.  He said not to rush…but he found out where Cadmus is.  That traitor had all of the information we needed to find them,_ ” Kara whispered.  She looked over at Maggie’s still form and her eyes filled with tears.  “ _I’m sorry.  I wasn’t able to make it in time._ ”

            Alex reached forward to pull Kara into a one armed hug.  “ _It’s not your fault.  It’s Cadmus’s and the Slayer’s faults._ ”

            Alex saw her little sister fight back her tears and it broke her to see her sister trying to stay strong for all of them.  She should not have to do this.  None of them should have to deal with this loss.

            “ _Can you watch Maggie? I want to talk to J’onn.  It’ll only take a bit and then I need to take Maggie home.  We need to be with the pack,_ ” Alex asked.  Kara nodded and waited for Alex to maneuver Maggie.  The Alpha whined when Alex moved her. 

            “I need to talk to J’onn.  I’m sorry, I’ll be right back, then we can go home,” Alex stated.  She lifted Maggie from her body and let Kara take her place.  Her sister held onto Maggie like her life depended on it. 

            “J’onn is right outside the door,” Kara sniffled.  Alex nodded and cracked her neck before exiting the room. 

            J’onn leaned against the wall next to the door.  He kept a watchful eye on the surroundings, protecting his family from anymore harm.  He turned his head to look at Alex when she exited the room.  J’onn opened his arms and Alex fell into them with a defeated sob.  She buried her head against her Space Dad’s chest, taking comfort in his embrace. 

            “I’m sorry Alex,” J’onn whispered. 

            “Where’s Cadmus?” Alex growled through her tears.  J’onn pulled away from Alex and handed her a datapad.

            “They’re located underground.  We figured out that they are in a separate area than the Slayers.  We’ll have to move fast.  I think they’ll figure out we know where they are when they see that their lacky did not return,” J’onn explained.  Alex scrolled through the datapad and looked up at J’onn.

            “What of the traitor?” Alex questioned.  Her eyes glinted with danger. 

            “He’s locked up under four walls of security and I am the only one with the codes to enter.  No one will get to him,” J’onn assured. 

            “I want to speak with him,” Alex demanded.  J’onn narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

            “You will do no such thing.  You will take your mate home and be with your family.  Kara will take you home and I’ll be by later,” J’onn commanded.  Alex bristled but nodded her head.  She wanted to go in there and rip the traitor to shreds but she knew she needed to take Maggie home.  She opened the door and Kara looked up at her. 

            “Can you take us home?” Alex asked.  Kara smiled sadly and nodded.

            “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

            Alex watched as Maggie broke the news to the pack.  They had gathered the pack in the living room with a small fire going in the fireplace.  Her mate was shaky on her feet and she held back her tears.  She wanted to be strong for the pack.  Chloe and Max cried in each other’s arms while Shannon and Lauren embraced one another.  Kaien, Olivia, and Garth stood with silent tears falling down their faces while Aspen was comforting Leaf.  The biggest heartbreak for them was Riley.  The Omega had fallen to her knees and she wailed in anguish.  Her wolf howled for the loss of its mate.  She was as broken as Alex and Maggie.  Tom and Maddy tried to comfort their daughter but she pulled away from them.  Alex walked to her and wrapped the younger Omega in her arms.  Riley wailed against her chest and Alex could only hug her tighter.  The pack sobbed together and felt their wolves howl in agony.  They had lost their family.  Their pup.  And there was nothing they could do to turn back time and save her.

            “We need to stay together tonight,” Alex whispered.  Maggie nodded and sat down on the floor with her back leaning against the couch.  She opened her arms up for Alex and the Omega nuzzled against her mate’s chest.  She kept Riley in her arms and Maggie wrapped them up in a tight embrace.  The others stumbled their way to their Alpha and fell to the ground next to her.  Chloe rested her head on her thigh with Max in her arms, Kaien sat behind Chloe with his head on Maggie’s shoulder, Shannon and Lauren both lied down on Maggie’s other leg, and the two medics sat on her other side.  Olivia and Garth shifted to their animal forms with Garth pushing the couch back to let Maggie lean against his large form.  Olivia sat by Maggie’s feet with her head resting on her shins.  Alex felt Maggie take a shuddering breath and pressed a kiss against her mate’s neck.  She let her wolf rise, surrounding her pack with her pheromones.  Each of them whined in response and Alex swore that they would be strong for Kaya.  They would make it through this but only if they stayed strong, together.

 

* * *

 

            It took a week for Alex to tell Maggie about Cadmus’s and the Slayer’s whereabouts.  She wanted them to have time to mourn the loss of their pup.  They were still struggling after the loss and Alex thought that taking down Cadmus and the Slayers would bring them a sense of peace.  They would avenge their loss by taking down the ones who had killed Kaya.  Maggie was stoic with the information that Alex had given her which terrified the Omega.  The Alpha was hiding her emotions behind an iron wall.  Alex wanted to break down those walls, but her mate pushed her away each time.  She said she had to stay focused on avenging Kaya.  She was so focused on avenging Kaya that Alex was left at planning the funeral on her own.  However, without Maggie’s assistance, they would not be able to lay their daughter to rest.

            On the ninth day since Kaya had passed, the pack gathered at the DEO to converse with J’onn and the other agents.  Maggie stood with crossed arms and a dangerous glint in her eyes.  Alex stood on her right while Kaien stood on her left.  Behind them, Garth and Olivia kept a watchful eye on the humans in the room.  They would protect their family from anyone who dared to approach. 

            “We know that Cadmus and the Slayers are working from two different locations.  We will need to attack both of them at the same time to avoid the chances of them congregating to one location.  I will lead one team and Sergeant Sawyer will lead the other,” J’onn explained.  Maggie uncrossed her arms and placed them on the command center console.

            “I will take one group to attack the Slayers.  My pack will be assisting Director J’onn in his attack on Cadmus’s base while I lead agents to infiltrate the Slayer’s base.  Watch your aim.  If any of you hit one of my packmates, I will personally rip your head off,” Maggie commanded.  Her pheromones washed over the room and the humans backed away several steps from fear.  Alex looked in dismay at Maggie.  They had not talked about who was going to what facility.  She had thought that they would infiltrate one of the bases together.  She pulled on Maggie’s hand to get her attention.

            “We didn’t talk about this,” Alex whispered.

            “Not now Alex,” Maggie whispered back.

            “We have to talk about this!” Alex whispered angrily.

            “I said, not now Alex,” Maggie growled.  Her wolf rose in her anger and Alex repressed the urge to fight back.  She clenched her fists and stormed away from the command center.  Max and Chloe shared a look before following behind the angered Omega.  Alex aggressively punched in the code to her office and slammed her fist into the door when it did not open fast enough.  The metal dented under her fist.

            “Arufa?” Chloe hesitantly asked.  Alex looked over her shoulder to see the two Betas standing a respectful distance behind her.  Max kept an eye out on the area while Chloe looked at her with worry.

            “I’m fine.  I’m going to go inside my office.  Please don’t let anyone enter,” Alex softly commanded. 

            “Do you need anything?” Max asked. 

            “No thank you.  I’ll let you know if I need anything,” Alex smiled.  Max and Chloe nodded and stood watch when Alex entered her office.  The Omega placed her hands on her desk and took a calming breath.  She was upset that Maggie had made this decision without her.  This was a decision that they should have all made together.  She pulled on the chain around her neck to look at the pendant that she wore.  It was a moon with the sun behind it made of sturdy metal.  Her fingers traced the words that were engraved on the metal.  “El mayarah” was engraved into the surface and Alex pressed the button on the side of the moon.  The moon popped away from the sun and she felt tears come to her eyes.  On the moon side of the locket, was a picture of Maggie with her arms around Kaya’s shoulder and the sun side had a picture of Kara putting bunny ears behind Alex’s head.  She ran her fingers over Kaya’s face and held the locket to her chest.

            “I miss you firecracker,” Alex whispered.  She heard the door open behind her and felt her mate’s presence.  The door closed and she could hear Maggie walking towards her.  When her mate put a hesitant hand on her shoulder, she pulled away with a growl.  She glared at Maggie and the Alpha had a heartbroken look in her eyes.

            “You had no right in making that decision alone,” Alex growled. 

            “I-I know I wasn’t thi-.”

            “And you raised your wolf to me! Me! Your mate!”

            “I-I know and I’m so-.”

            “Don’t just say your sorry! You-you’ve been so closed off since Kaya died.  You’re acting like you’re the only one who is hurting.  What about me? What about the rest of the pack? We are all hurting!” Alex hollered.  She punctuated each question with a finger being jabbed into Maggie’s chest. 

            “You think I don’t know that?! That I don’t know you’re all suffering?! You can’t just assume I don’t think about any of you!” Maggie argued.  She straightened and narrowed her eyes at Alex.  “You’ve been just as closed off as I have!”

            Alex snarled and shoved Maggie’s shoulders.  The Alpha stumbled at the intensity of her mate’s shove.  “I’ve been closed off?! I’ve been closed off?!”

            Alex shoved Maggie into the wall and leaned down to growl in face.  “I’ve been holding the pack together while you’ve been closing yourself off! I’m trying to keep them together while making sure you’re okay and making funeral arrangements for OUR daughter! I…I’ve been doing everything without you.  Th-that’s not how things work!”

            Alex shook her head in anger and stalked away from Maggie.  She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to stop her tears from falling.  Maggie guiltily watched her mate walk away.  She pushed away from the door and reached for the Omega.  Alex swung her fist at her and Maggie barely dodged the hit.  Alex swung at her again and Maggie caught the her around the wrist. 

            “L-let me go!” Alex stammered.  Maggie pulled her closer and engulfed her in a tight embrace.  Alex struggled against her mate’s chest and slammed her fists against the Alpha.  She felt Maggie wince from each hit and felt her tears fall.  Her body shook with the force of her cries and she allowed herself to break in Maggie’s arms.  Maggie tightened her grip, shaking with her own tears. 

            “I’m sorry Alex, I’m so sorry,” Maggie apologized.  Alex buried her head below Maggie’s chin and the two of them cried in each other’s arms.  They broke together, feeling the pain and sorrow from the last week soak into their bones.  Maggie lifted Alex’s face with a hand on her cheek and pressed a bruising kiss to her lips.  It was the first time they had shared one since Kaya had died.  The kiss conveyed their pain, their loss.  They poured their pain into one another with their kiss and felt their bond begin to mend with each painful memory.  They felt each other’s pain and vowed to help each other heal.  They were stronger together and needed to be together to mend their broken hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments/suggestions are welcome and appreciated! Thank you all for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. There is now a chapter limit. :)


	10. A Family's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack takes the fight to Cadmus and the Slayers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you again so much for reading! 
> 
> Kind of a short chapter but I was more focused on the next chapter :)
> 
> There are two chapters again tonight. Chapters 10 and 11

Ch. 10 A Family’s Revenge

            Maggie was able to convince Alex to stay with J’onn in his assault on Cadmus’s base.  Alex would be by J’onn’s side for the entirety of the assault and would have the pack to protect her during the attack leaving Maggie alone with the DEO agents.  Alex was furious that Maggie would not have the pack to protect her.  The Omega had put up a good argument for staying with her mate but Maggie had won in the end.  They came to an agreement of Maggie taking Kara, Kaien, Taki, and Claire with her.  With the addition of two Werecats, a Kryptonian, and an adult Werewolf, Alex had been convinced that Maggie would have adequate protection.  She did not want to have to burry another family member.

            Maggie slipped her bullet proof vest on along with grabbing her pistol.  She tightened the straps around her shoulders, making sure the vest would not fall when she moved.  Alex was grabbing gear from her own locker and Maggie watched her mate as she dressed.  She had to admire the way Alex’s suit hugged her body. 

            “Anyone ever tell you that you look great in that suit?” Maggie flirted.  Alex looked over her shoulder and smiled at her.  She turned around and took several steps towards the Alpha before she cupped her cheek.  Maggie leaned into the touch and placed her hand on Alex’s.

            “You may or may not have mentioned it,” Alex smiled.  She leaned forwards to press a soft kiss on Maggie’s lips then rested her forehead against her mate’s.  “Be careful out there.”

            “You as well.  I love you Al.”

            “You too, forever.”

            Maggie softly kissed Alex one more time before she pulled away.  Alex grabbed her new gun and closed her locker before reaching her hand out for Maggie.  Maggie took her hand and the two of them exited Alex’s office.  Outside the door, the pack was waiting patiently for them.  Riley and Tai were the only ones who were not present.  The pack had agreed that the Omega was not fit to join them in the battle and the Werecat was too young.  They were worried that they would get hurt.  The packed looked at Alex and Maggie as they exited with determination. 

            “We’ll get our revenge tonight.  For our family and for those who were lost at the camp.  The Slayers and Cadmus have tormented us for long enough.  Tonight, we end this,” Alex growled. 

            “We fight as a unit.  Stay together and protect one another.  Keep each other safe,” Maggie commanded.  The pack nodded their heads and flanked behind Maggie as she led them towards the vehicle bay.  J’onn had told them to rendezvous with the rest of them downstairs when they had finished with their preparations.  Maggie held onto Alex’s hand as they walked, basking in the warmth and strength that surrounded the Omega.  With her mate next to her, Maggie felt her wolf bristle with anticipation.  They would finish this and finally get peace.

 

* * *

 

            Maggie kept a watchful eye on their surroundings when they exited the vans. It had taken them an hour to get there and Maggie was sure that the Slayers would have guard stationed outside the facility.  She looked at the pack members that had come with her.  They stood close behind her, watching her flank.  Kara stood in front of her with her arms on her hips.  Maggie could tell that she was scanning the area with her x-ray vision.  The Kryptonian looked over her shoulder at her.

            “There’s four guards circling the outside perimeter of the building.  I can see another ten on the inside but I can’t see below that.  It’s surrounded by lead,” Kara stated.  Maggie nodded and motioned for the DEO agents to gather around her. 

            “Four of you will silently take down the guards.  Once you have taken them down, give us a signal and Kara will break down the door.  Kara, the second you break that door down, you use your speed to take out the Slayers on the inside.  With enough speed, you should be able to take them down without them alerting the others,” Maggie commanded.  She met the eyes of Vasquez who was in charge of the DEO agents that were sent with them.  “Station half of the agents at the entrance to ensure no one will enter.  The rest of you will meet us and watch our backs as we enter the lower part of the facility.”

            “Rodger that,” Vasquez affirmed.  Kara placed a hand on Maggie’s should and squeezed softly.

            “I’ll stay in the front.  If the Slayers attack with those bullets laced with the illness, I’ll be able to deflect them.  Hopefully Cadmus did not supply them with Kryptonite,” Kara stated.

            “I scanned the area.  There is no Kryptonite signature,” Winn’s voice spoke through the coms.  He had stayed behind at the DEO to relay information to each of the teams. 

            “Thanks Winn,” Kara sighed in relief. 

            “I don’t want you in the front.  Alex would kill me if you got hurt,” Maggie whispered.  Kara smiled and flattened out her skirt.

            “Alex made me swear that I would protect you.  I intend to keep my promise,” Kara whispered back.  Maggie shook her head.  Of course, Alex would make Kara protect her.  “Besides, I plan on keeping my family safe.” 

            “We’re ready to move when you are Alpha,” Vasquez spoke. 

            “Ready?” Maggie addressed her packmates.  They nodded in confirmation.  “Go Vasquez.” 

            The DEO agents scurried off to take down the four Slayers while Maggie shifted to her wolf.  Her packmates followed suit and Kara readied herself for the signal.  Maggie felt Taki move closer, putting herself directly next to the Alpha.  Claire moved to stand on her other side and Maggie felt a sense of security from being surrounded by two tigers.  Kaien moved to stand beside Kara, keeping himself between Maggie and danger.  

            “Targets are neutralized,” Kara whispered.  Maggie growled and shot forward.  The others moved with her and Kara used her superspeed to stay in front of them.  They sprinted down the hill towards the facility.  The ground shook beneath their paws and they were hungry for battle.  Kara kicked down the door and quickly took down the Slayer’s inside.  She sped through the upper part of the facility and tore a hidden door off the wall.  The door opened up to a small hallway then spilt into two separate hallways.  The Kryptonian sped through the entrance and veered right with the knowledge that the pack would go the opposite direction. 

            Maggie smelt the air and noted that Kara went right when she had entered the hallway and barked at the pack to veer left.  They barreled down the wide corridor and heard the shouts of alarm from the Slayer’s who were stationed there.  Claire and Taki pushed by Maggie, colliding into two of the Slayers.  Maggie heard the satisfying crunch that emanated from the Slayers’ bodies and took the opportunity to launch herself at the other stunned Slayer.  Her jaws snapped around the man’s neck and felt blood slip between her fangs, warming her mouth.  The momentum from her lunge took the man to the ground, knocking the air out of him before Maggie tightened her grip.  She heard the snap of his neck and pulled away, licking her blood covered muzzle.  Her mind was still hesitant about killing but her wolf was adamant about disposing of those who would harm her family. 

            Kaien ran by them, throwing his full weight behind him as he lunged to take down a Slayer who had come around the corner.  He easily dispatched the Slayer and Maggie began to run again.  The four Weres easily took down the Slayers that came at them.  Each foe they met fell, leaving a trail of bodies in their wake.  Maggie could hear the ruckus that Kara was causing down the other corridor and internally thanked the Kryptonian for distracting the Slayers.  Her distraction was making it easy for the Weres to take down their foes. 

            “What the hell are you all doing! Get it together and take down the intruders!” an angry voice hollered.  The sounds of gunshots filled the air and Maggie snarled in anger.  They were firing at Kara.  Maggie disregarded discretion and howled.  Kaien echoed her howl and the two Werecats roared.  Their calls echoed through the concrete walls, drowning out the gunshots.  The Weres boldly came stampeding around the corner.  They pounced at the Slayer’s who stood in the open room.  Kara fought around them, taking down as many Slayers as she could.  Taki and Claire pivoted away from the group and used their claws to maim their foes.  Kaien stayed by Maggie’s side, watching her flank as they cut through the Slayers. 

            Maggie felt her wounds burn as the Slayers fought back.  She was grateful that they had been disarmed of their guns and were using knives and swords.  Kara was doing her job of keeping them safe by disarming the Slayer’s of their guns and was working her way through the messy battle to take their other weapons from them.  She would do everything in her power to keep her safe.  Maggie shifted mid lunge and drew her pistol.  She let loose a barrage of bullets that accurately hit their marks.  Each bullet rendered their targets immobile but alive. 

            “Maggie! On your right!” Kara warned.  Maggie ducked and avoided the swords that cleaved through the air.  She spun on her feet and leveled her pistol on her assailant.  Her finger found the trigger and she fired.  The Slayer used his sword to block the bullet.  He swung at Maggie again and she leaned back to avoid the blade. 

            “I’m not surprised you’re here!” the Slayer spat.  Maggie tightened her grip on her gun and the man threw a hidden dagger at her.  The blade sank into her hand.  She hissed in pain, dropping her pistol.  The Slayer lunged for her and she grabbed Kaya’s sword from her pocket.  She squeezed it and the blade shot out to block the Slayer’s sword.  Her wolf rose and she pushed against his blade with her own.  “Ah! I recognize that blade.  That belonged to that pup we used.”

            Maggie snarled and shoved the Slayer back.  “Don’t you talk about her!”

            The Slayer laughed and twirled his blade in his hand.  He pulled out a knife and dual wielded them.  “If our comrade had not failed, she would have been here to fight against all of you.  It would have been fun to watch.”

            “Shut up!” Maggie roared.  She felt Kaien’s presence beside her and moved with the wolf as he lunged.  Kaien forced the Slayer back while Maggie swung her sword.  They worked in tandem to push the Slayer back.  The Slayer cursed and fought back against Maggie’s blade.  He lashed out, landing a solid kick to Maggie’s stomach.  She staggered back with a grunt and the Kaien lunged at the Slayer.  His fangs sank into the man’s arm making him drop his sword.  The Slayer yelled in agony and stabbed the knife into Kaien’s shoulder making the Beta drop him with a yelp.  Maggie took the chance to shoot forward and shove the Slayer to the ground.  She pressed the blade against his neck with an arm across his chest, pining him to the ground.  He barely struggled against her grip when she increased the pressure of her blade. 

            “Damn dog,” the Slayer cursed.  Maggie growled and her eyes glinted dangerously.

            “Watch yourself Slayer.  You’re lucky I’m letting you live,” Maggie threatened. 

            “So, so, lucky.  Tell me wolf, how’s your daughter? At peace?” the Slayer taunted.  Maggie glared at him and vaguely noticed that the room was quiet.  “I bet she suffered in her last week.  I would know.  I’m the one who made the illness.  I tested it on dozens of Weres.  Took a while to perfect it, but I finally did it.  I enjoyed watching those Weres die the way they did.  They got what they deserved.”

            Maggie snarled and pressed the sword harder against the Slayer’s neck.  She felt her wolf howl in rage and she smelt the metallic scent of the man’s blood.  “You’re the one who made the illness?!”

            “That I did,” the man smirked.  Maggie pressed down on the blade, eliciting a steady stream of blood from the Slayer’s neck.  “Ahh…you want revenge? Will that make you feel better dog?”

            “Maggie?” Kara hesitantly asked.  The Kryptonian slowly approached and kept a careful eye on the enraged Were.  The other Weres growled in agitation as they circled around their Alpha.  Maggie kept her gaze levelled on the Slayer with fury dancing through her eyes.  She wanted to press the blade straight through his neck, decapitating him.  Rendering him useless and dead.  Her wolf craved the blood that ran through this man’s veins.  The blood of the man who had developed the illness that had taken her daughter. 

            Kara could feel the intent to kill, radiating through the air.  “Maggie? Maggie! You don’t have to kill him.”

            “Of course I do.  He’s the cause of everything.  He took Kaya from us!” Maggie snarled.  Her voice had become gravely with her anger. 

            “I-I know…but, Maggie.  She wouldn’t want you to kill him in her name.  Sh-she’d never want you to kill him,” Kara stammered.  Maggie glared down at the Slayer and felt her heart hammer against her chest.  She knew Kaya would not want her to kill him but she wanted to.  She wanted to get her revenge.  Her mind drifted to Kaya and she saw her daughter’s smiling face.  She saw the compassion that her daughter had for others, her hero complex that made her want to help others before herself.  Maggie felt her wolf calm at the thought of her daughter, letting her think with a clear mind.  She pulled away from the man, taking her blade with her.  She let the blade retract and stood with her foot on the Slayer’s chest.

            “Supergirl, take him to the Desert Base.  I want him as far away from us as possible,” Maggie commanded.  Kara stood straighter and nodded her head.  She approached the Slayer and forcefully dragged him to his feet.  She used his own sword to wrap around his wrists, making him wince.

            “I wouldn’t move around too much if I were you,” Kara smirked.  The Slayer glared at her but stayed silent.  Maggie watched as the DEO agents swarmed into the room, handcuffing the living Slayers.  She heard her pack members approach her and felt them rub against her back with their heads.  She leaned back against Taki’s hunkering form and ran her fingers through the tiger’s fur.  Maggie let her energy wash over them and they whined in response.  Her own body felt heavy and weak from relief.  She wanted to go home and curl up next to her mate. 

            “Let’s go home,” Maggie whispered.  She felt her wolf calmed and was relieved that they had caught the Slayers.  She might not have killed the man but she had gotten the revenge that they had apprehended him.  They had arrested the man who had taken her daughter from her.  Kaya would rest in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcome and appreciated!


	11. To Be A Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack just needs a break and lots of fluff and healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end! I'm working on the final chapter as we speak and I am hoping to get it out to all of you soon!
> 
> Shout out to AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do for figuring out what my plan was for this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Ch. 11 To Be A Pack

            Maggie’s eyes flickered open and it took her several attempts to see clearly.  She frowned when she was met with an unfamiliar ceiling.  She closed her eyes again, trying to focus on her wolf and was alarmed when she could not feel her.  She jolted out of bed and instantly regretted the motion.  A sharp pain sliced through her head and her body ached.  She felt a stinging sensation in her arm and looked down to see an I.V. giving her fluids.

            “Easy Mags, you’re alright,” Alex soothed.  The Omega placed a steady hand on her mate’s chest, coaxing her to lie back.  Maggie was startled by the fact that she had not sensed Alex’s presence next to her.  Her wolf was always aware of where Alex was.

            “Wh-what’s going on? Where are we?” Maggie questioned.  Her throat felt dry and she turned her head to look at Alex.  Maggie’s breath left her when she saw the striking beauty that was her mate.  Alex lied next to her with a light red tunic and the sun shined down on her. 

            “Cat got your tongue babe?” Alex smiled.  Maggie just stared at her with her mouth slightly hanging open.  Alex shook her head and hopped out of the bed.  She walked around the bed to Maggie’s other side to remove the I.V.

            “Where are we?” Maggie asked again when she found her voice.  Alex leaned against the window sill and another smile came to her lips.

            “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Alex sighed.  She looked back at Maggie and closed the distance between them to place a loving kiss on her mate’s lips.  Maggie groaned in response, basking in the warmth that was Alex.   Alex pulled back to rest her forehead against Maggie’s, meeting her mate’s gaze.  “We’re in Themyscira.”

            “Thymewhat now?” Maggie questioned. 

            “Themyscira,” Alex corrected.  She grabbed a glass of water and helped Maggie carefully sit up against the headboard. 

            “And where exactly is Themyscira?”

            “I don’t know really.  Kara made us wear blindfolds the entire boat ride here.  All I know is that we had to get on a boat to get here.”

            “Why are we here?”

            “To heal.  This is a sacred place where Kara thought we could all heal.  She got special permission from the Amazonians.”

            “The who now?” Maggie questioned.  Her mind was trying to process what Alex was telling her.  Alex smiled softly and pulled up a chair for herself.

            “The Amazonians.  They granted us refuge here while we heal.  What do you remember after the fight?” Alex asked. 

            “I remember telling the pack we were going home,” Maggie answered.  She tried to recall what else had happed but was coming up short.  Alex took her hand in her own and ran her fingers over the back of Maggie’s hand.

            “You all made it back…albeit bruised and a little bloody but, you made it.  When I walked into the DEO you were barely standing.  I could tell you were exhausted and that you needed sleep.  I wanted to take you straight home but Kara came up with the idea of bringing us here.  She said that her friend gave her permission to bring us here after the fight.  So, I sent for Riley and Tai before I gathered the pack on a plane.  Do you know how hard it is to get a bunch of Weres on a plane? Anyways, after we flew to a dock, got on a boat, and Kara directed us here,” Alex explained.  She brought Maggie’s hand to her lips, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.  “You’ve been out for about a week.”

            “A week?! Why did you let me sleep for a week?!” Maggie exclaimed. 

            “Oh hush, you needed the sleep.  You hadn’t slept since…since Kaya passed.  Your body needed the rest,” Alex scolded. 

            “What about you? Did you rest?” Maggie asked.  She knew that Alex had slept as little as she had. 

            “I did.  Though, I wasn’t passed out snoring as long as you were,” Alex teased.  Maggie pulled her hand away to playfully slap Alex’s shoulder.

            “I don’t snore!” Maggie protested. 

            “You do and it’s adorable,” Alex giggled.  She kept her gaze on Maggie and stood up form the chair.  “I’ve got a change of clothes for you.  The Amazonians were nice enough to give us all some of their clothes.  I think they thought it would help us fit in while we were here.”

            Maggie watched as Alex pulled out a pair of clothes that looked similar to her own from the dresser.  She frowned at the dark shade of brown.  “What’s with the color?”

            “Kara.  She asked if we could get colors that matched our wolves, thought it’d be funny,” Alex chuckled.  Maggie rolled her eyes.  Of course Kara would color coordinate their clothes.  Alex walked back to her and helped her dress.  The fabric was soft against her skin and she smelt a hint of lavender on the clothes.  Her head shot up at the thought of smelling.

            “Why can’t I feel my wolf?” Maggie questioned.  Alex helped her put on a pair of brown sandals and then held her hand out to her mate.

            “Taki said that our wolves and tigers were exhausted from constantly being on edge for so long.  She said that since we are safe here, our wolves and tigers are resting while they can,” Alex explained.  Maggie frowned at the information.  She did not know her wolf needed rest.  Then again, it made sense.  Her wolf was the reason why she was able to make it so long without sleep.  Her wolf was the reason why she was able to take down the Slayers.  She sent a mental thank you to her wolf and wished her a good long rest. 

            “Let’s go for a walk.  I’m sure you’d like to stretch your legs,” Alex chimed.  Maggie held onto her mate’s hand and squeezed.

            “A walk sounds great,” Maggie smiled.

            Maggie gazed out at the serene scenery as they walked.  She took in their surroundings as Alex recounted everything that had happened after the fight.  Lucy had taken the Slayers and Lilian Luthor into custody at the desert base.  They had captured Lilian after a grueling fight against Hank Henshaw who was dismembered and dismantled after the fight.  Alex had smirked and said that she may or may not have ripped the cyborgs gears out of him, rendering him unfunctional.  Lucy had assured them that she would keep each Slayer and Lilian in separate cells with ten forms of security surrounding each of them.  They would also be guarded twenty-four-seven. 

            “This place is beautiful,” Maggie gasped.  She leaned against a stone railing, gazing out at the ocean and open plains before her.  She could smell the saltiness of the water and hear the bustling of the city.  They had passed a handful of the Amazonians and she was greeted by warm smiles from all of the woman. 

            “You should see where they train.  It’s pretty intense,” Alex added.  She looked up when she heard Kara’s laughter.  Her Kryptonian sister came around the corner with Lena.  They were dressed in the same outfit as them.  Kara smiled brightly when she saw Alex and used her superspeed to engulf her in a tight hug.

            “Kara! Too tight!” Alex chastised.  Nevertheless she hugged her sister back.  Kara put her down and waited for Maggie to turn around before she hugged her as well. 

            “Good to see you too Little Danvers,” Maggie chuckled.  Kara giggled and placed her on solid ground.

            “How’re you feeling? You slept for a long time,” Kara asked. 

            “Better.  I needed the rest,” Maggie smiled.  She looked over at Lena who had just walked up to them.  “Hey Little Luthor.  What’re you doing here?”

            “Kara send me and Ruby here after she found out that the DEO had traitors.  She was worried that my mother would try something after the things they did to Kaya,” Lena explained.  She grabbed onto Kara’s hand and squeezed it softly.  “Dear, did you tell your sister yet?”

            “Tell me what?” Alex asked.  Kara blushed and fiddled with her non-existent glasses. 

            “N-no, we never got the chance.  I was going to tell them after everything happened but they were recovering and I didn’t want to bother them,” Kara rambled.  Lena shook her head.

            “I’m pregnant,” Lena smiled.  Alex’s mouth fell open and Maggie’s eyes widened. 

            “You’re what?” Maggie questioned. 

            “I’m one month pregnant,” Lena beamed.  Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to her head.

            “You two are going to be aunts.  Well technically you two are already aunts to Ruby but now you two have another niece or nephew,” Kara smiled.  Alex closed her mouth and hesitantly reached out to hug Lena who opened her arms for the Omega.  Alex swooped in and hugged her tightly.  Maggie shook away her shock and joined the embrace.

            “I’m so happy for you two!” Alex exclaimed.

            “Congrats you two!” Maggie congratulated.

            “Thank you,” Lena and Kara thanked.  They pulled away from one another and Kara took Lena’s hand again.

            “Diana said you two should go see the healers one more time.  Make sure that your wounds are completely healed,” Kara stated.  Maggie gave Alex a confused look.

            “Who’s Diana?” Maggie asked.

            “That would be me,” a feminine voice spoke.  They turned around to see a towering goddess walking towards them.  The brunette stood at 5’ 10” and she stood out from the rest of the Amazonians they had passed.  The brunette approached and bowed her head in greeting.

            “I am Diana, princess of Themyscira.  It is an honor to meet you Alpha,” Diana greeted.  Maggie bowed back to the tall woman.

            “Thank you for allowing us to stay and rest,” Maggie thanked.  Diana waved a dismissive hand.

            “It was no trouble.  I’d do anything to help a friend out,” Diana smiled.  Maggie was confused how Diana knew Kara.  Kara had never spoken much about this woman.  Alex leaned down to whisper in Maggie’s ear.

            “They’ve worked together before.  She’s mostly worked alongside Clarke,” Alex whispered.  Maggie glance at Alex with confusion still clouding her eyes.  “She’s Wonder Woman.”

            “She’s what?!” Maggie exclaimed.  Diana, Lena, and Kara giggled at Maggie’s response.  The Alpha looked between all of them in shock.  “You’re THE Wonder Woman?”

            “That I am.  Anyways, you should probably go see our healers.  Once you are done, we will have a feast to celebrate your recovery.  I’ve already talked to your pack and they agreed to meet us in the dinning hall later this evening,” Diana smiled.  With that, the goddess walked away from them.  Maggie just stood there in shock watching Diana walk away.

            “Okay, babe stop staring at her and let’s go see the healers.  I’m hungry and I want to eat,” Alex laughed.

 

* * *

 

            Riley sat at the large dinning room table that could easily fit fifty people.  She rested her head against one of her hands and idly poked the table with her fork.  Diana had told them that they were waiting for the others before they would eat.  Alex and Maggie were not there yet, making the rest of the pack wait to eat.  Riley ignored her parents as they tried to engage her in their conversation.  She did not want to be here in Themyscira.  She wanted to be at home, closed off in her room.  It felt wrong being here without Kaya.  Everything felt wrong without Kaya.  She felt empty and everything seemed dimmer.  Without her best friend, the love of her life, her mate, Riley felt lost.  Riley flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  She looked back to see Diana standing behind her.

            “How have you been little one?” Diana asked.  The Amazonian took a seat next to the Omega sitting between her and the rest of the pack.  Riley was slightly grateful that Diana was blocking her view.  She hated seeing the pity in their eyes.

            “I’m…alright,” Riley responded.  Diana softly smiled at her and picked up the goblet to take a sip of her water. 

            “You don’t have to hold everything in.  No one will think anything less of you if you do,” Diana whispered.  Riley sighed and leaned back against her chair with her arms crossed.

            “I know no one will think less of me…that’s not what’s bothering me,” Riley sighed. 

            “Then what is it?” Diana asked. 

            “I just…I can’t believe she’s gone.  I never told her how I felt about her.  I…we never got to be together,” Riley hesitantly answered.  Diana nodded and placed her goblet back on the table.  She leaned back against her chair and stared up at the ceiling.

            “Life has a funny way of working.  Sometimes we get to do everything we want.  Sometimes, things happen and the things we want to do are taken away from us.”

            “How do you deal with things when life takes things away from you?”

            “You can start by finding peace with yourself.  What would you have done if you could have been with Kaya?”

            “I would have held onto her and never let her go,” Riley swore.  The Omega looked up when Alex and Maggie entered the room.  Alex’s hair was slightly disheveled and Maggie had a smirk plastered on her face. 

            “Sorry we are late,” Alex apologized.  She sat down on the other side of the table with Maggie taking the seat next to her.  They smiled at Riley and greeted the other pack members.  Kara was glaring at her sister and Alex kept her eyes averted.  A deep blush was rising on the red heads face.  Riley giggled softly.  They must have been late because they got distracted and Kara must have overheard them.  Her heart clenched at the idea of never getting that with Kaya. 

            “We are missing several more guests.  My mother should be by in a few minutes with the others that she wanted to bring,” Diana spoke.  She looked over at Maggie with a smile.  “How was your trip to the healers? Did it go well?”

            “They said I am able to do anything I please.  I just need to be careful for a few days since I was asleep for so long,” Maggie answered. 

            “They said she should go swimming.  It’s a good way to keep pressure off her body for a few days,” Alex added. 

            “The ocean here does wonders for the body,” Diana smiled.  The room filled with the voices of the pack and Diana as they conversed with one another.  Riley sat there and listened to them talk.  She let her mind drift to what she would have done if her and Kaya had been together.  She pictured their first date together, going to the aquarium then going to Kaya’s favorite ramen shop for dinner.  Riley pictured her and Kaya being the sappy couples that she saw on television shows.  She saw them having a happy life together and possibly having children of their own when they got older.  Her heart felt broken with the images that crossed her mind.  She could not do this without Kaya.

            Riley’s wolf jumped to attention and took the teen off guard.  Her wolf had been dormant ever since Kaya had passed, mourning the loss of her mate.  For her to react this way after all this time had startled Riley.  The Omega listened closely to her wolf, feeling what her wolf was trying to tell her.  Her brows furrowed at the jumbled signals she was receiving and the only solid signal she heard was to leave.  Riley excused herself from the table and walked to the door to leave.  She kept listening to her wolf, trying to figure out what she was saying and failed to notice that someone was on the other side of the door.  She walked straight into them and was about to apologize but felt her breath leave her.  She stared at the figure before her, taking in the familiar site of compassionate, golden eyes. 

            “H-hi?”

            Riley felt tears come to her eyes and she could feel her wolf howl in joy.  She reached out to cup the figure’s face with a trembling hand, running her thumb over a familiar scar.  Her tears finally fell when the figure leaned into her hand and pressed a soft kiss against her palm.  Riley used her hand to bring the figure closer to her, hugging them close to her body.  She took in the warmth of her mate and felt her body wrack with sobs.  “Y-you’re al-alive.”

            “I’m alive,” Kaya murmured.  Riley’s knees buckled and she took them to the ground.  She pulled away from Kaya, looking into the teary eyes that stared back at her.  She pulled Kaya in by the back of her neck and pressed a hard kiss against the Alpha’s lips.  Their eyes fluttered closed and they took in the warmth of each other’s presence.  They were together once more.

 

* * *

 

            Maggie and Alex stood in shock at the sight of Kaya.  They could not believe that their daughter was sitting on the ground with Riley wrapped around her.  There was no way their daughter was alive.  The medics had told them that their daughter had died.  They had felt Kaya’s wolf disappear and her presence fade from existence.  They did not feel Kara approach them from behind and nudge them forward.  Alex looked back at Kara and the Kryptonian beamed at her.

            “Go see your daughter,” Kara chimed.  Alex stumbled towards Kaya, failing to notice that Maggie did not follow.  Her concentration was on her daughter.  Kaya looked up at Alex when she approached with a broad smile across her face.  She sat there patiently as Alex hesitantly reached out to touch her.  The red head felt her wolf begin to stir and heard her cheer in excitement. 

            “Hi mama,” Kaya greeted.  Alex chuckled through her tears that had begun to fall and pulled Kaya into a tight embrace.  She inhaled Kaya’s unique scent of apples and coconuts, relishing in the essence that was her daughter.

            “Don’t you ever leave us again,” Alex murmured against Kaya’s head.  She pressed a kiss to Kaya’s temple and continued to hug her.  Riley kept a hand on Kaya’s back, refusing to be separated from her and Alex pulled her into the hug.  The three of them hugged one another while Maggie still stood nearby.  The Sergeant could not believe what her eyes were seeing.  Kaya pulled away from the two Omegas and smiled at them before she stood.  She looked over at Maggie and sprinted to her mother.  Maggie barely caught her balance when Kaya collided into her.  She felt her walls fall and she wrapped her arms around Kaya in a bone crushing hug.  Her tears streamed down her face and her body shook with her sobs of relief.  She could feel her daughter’s tears on her shoulder, soaking through the soft material. 

            “H-how?” Maggie choked through her sobs. 

            “Lena found a way to stop Cadmus and the Slayers from taking control of Kaya.  She theorized that whatever it was would only work if Kaya was alive.  So, when she was brought in with the bullet wound, she injected Kaya with a serum that would make her body stop functioning.  Her body was in a comatose state that appeared dead.  Her heart pumped at the lowest possible frequency to keep her alive and it fooled the nanobot that they had implanted in her brain.  It somehow escaped our scans and we found it after it had thought Kaya was dead.  We removed it and neutralized it,” Kara explained. 

            “Kara had me, Ruby, and Kaya come here to stay safe.  She knew no one would find us here and even if they did, the Amazonians would not let us come to harm,” Lena continued. 

            “Who else knew?” Maggie questioned.

            “It was just me, Lena, Diana, and J’onn.  We couldn’t let anyone know that she was alive.  If they had somehow found out…I was worried they would try to find her again,” Kara answered. 

            “Kara Zor-el Danvers, we will talk about you lying to us later.  But for now…thank you,” Alex spoke as she walked back towards her family.  Maggie chuckled when she saw Kara flinch at the use of her full name.  Kaya buried her head below Maggie’s chin and the older Were kept her grip tight around her daughter.

            “I thought I lost you mija,” Maggie whispered.  Kaya pulled away to meet Maggie’s gaze.

            “I wouldn’t leave you and mama like that,” Kaya vowed.  Maggie smiled through her tears and pulled Kaya back against her.  She felt her wolf howl in absolute joy at having her pup back.  She felt Alex, Riley, Kara, Lena, and the rest of the back join the embrace, filling her with a sense of completion.  They had their pup back.  They had their family back.

            Later that evening, when the full moon had risen in the sky, Maggie took the pack out to the open plains behind the city.  She called to her wolf and felt her body shift to her four-legged form.  Around her, her packmates shifted to their wolves and tigers, filling the air with their power.  Kaya stayed close to Maggie’s side with Riley never far behind.  Alex stood on her right and she sensed the joy that radiated throughout her body.  Maggie lifted her muzzle to the night sky, filling the air with her howl.  Her pack echoed her call, filling the sky with their howls and roars.  The Alpha led them through the plains, running through the tall grass.  She felt her wolf call out to the pack, soaking in the power and serenity of being together, of being a pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and appreciated!


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet ending. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

Epilogue

Ten Years Later

            Maggie leaned against the railing of the deck that overlooked the packs large property.  She took in a deep breath, inhaling the smell of pine trees.  A lot had happened in the lase decade.  She had risen in the ranks, becoming the Chief of the NCPD Science Division.  With the new title, the Alpha was able to make the Science Division the most inclusive and non-human friendly place in the NCPD.  She helped train the division to treat others in a fair manner, getting rid of prejudice towards non-humans.  Maggie’s mind drifted to the past decade, recounting the memories that she had gained. 

            During this time, Maggie and Alex had also gotten officially married (at least in human terms).  The wedding was small, with only the Superfriends, J’onn, Diana, Clark, Lois, Lucy, Eliza, Ruby, and the pack.  Diana had been the one to officiate the wedding while Lois, Lucy, Eliza, and Ruby made food preparations.  The pack had made decorations and made their large property wedding material. Maggie and Alex had agreed that both of them would wear a white dress much to Kara’s delight who had helped them pick out the gowns.  At the wedding, J’onn had walked Alex down the aisle while Kaya walked Maggie.  Kara was Alex’s maid of honor and Winn was Maggie’s best man.  James had taken the job of taking pictures of the entire ceremony, snapping pictures of every moment.  They had exchanged vows and rings with tears in there eyes.  They had wanted to official tie the knot for years and were finally able to now that Cadmus and the Slayers were taken down.  At the dinner, Kaya had made her mothers cry with her speech.  She had talked about the day that Maggie had adopted her, the day Alex had come into their lives, and the day that she had gained another mother.  The attendees of the wedding had all cried as she spoke and the mothers were an absolute mess.  After the dinner, they had slow danced to dozens of songs, basking in the moment of bliss. 

            In the winter, Lena and Kara had their child.  The baby was born at the small house that they owned on the property and the pack had crowded into the living room to wait for the child’s birth.  Maddy, Tom, Leaf, Alex, and Eliza had helped Lena deliver the baby while Kara stood next to her wife.  The baby was a healthy seven pounds and the parents were delighted that the baby was a girl.  They had decided on waiting for the birth to find out the gender of the baby.  When asked what the baby’s name would be, Kara and Lena smiled.  They had named the girl, Jamie Alexandra Luthor Zor-el or Jamie Alexandra Luthor to those outside the family.  Alex had cried when they had told her that they named their daughter after her.  The pack had run outside after the birth and shifted to howl into the sky, calling out to the world and telling it that they had a new family member.

            Maggie was startled out of her thoughts when two pairs of tiny arms wrapped around her legs.  She smiled and looked down at the sight of two three-year-old children.  The boy stood slightly shorter than the girl.  His hair was black and his eyes shined with a honey color.  The girl had long brown hair and amber eyes.  Maggie leaned forward to pick up the two children in her arms and pressed a kiss to both of their cheeks.

            “Hello nietos,” Maggie greeted.  Her grandchildren giggled against her and kissed her cheeks in greeting.

            “Hi Gramma!” they yelled.  Maggie chuckled and twirled around in a circle with them in her arms.  They squealed in delight and held their arms around her neck.  The little boy’s name was Kai and the little girl’s name was Megan. 

            “Where’s Gran?” Maggie questioned.  She felt her mate’s presence and looked up at Alex as she approached.  Alex beamed at her as she walked towards them.  The red head had become the Director of the DEO after J’onn had retired five years ago.  She had been hesitant about taking the title but with convincing from her family, she had taken the job.  She had gotten off of work and had told the family that she would pick up the two squirts. 

            “Hi babe,” Alex chimed.  She wrapped her arms around her mate and pressed a kiss to her lips much to their grandkids displeasure.

            “Eww!” Megan protested.

            “No kissing!” Kai added.  Alex and Maggie chuckled and Alex took the little boy in her arms.  He giggled in her arms, playing with her necklace that she always wore.  The necklace matched the ones that Maggie and Kaya wore.  “Where mom?”

            “Mom said she is running late.  She’ll be here shortly little man,” Alex answered. 

            “Mom is right here! I’m so sorry I’m late!” Riley yelled as she ran towards them.  The Omega had grown in the last decade.  Her hair was long and always tied in a bun and her body was lithe. 

            “Mom!” Megan squealed.  She scrambled to get free of Maggie’s arms and ran to greet Riley.  Riley lifted her daughter in the air and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

            “Hi babygirl.  I’m sorry I was late.  I was stuck cleaning up the shop,” Riley greeted.  The Omega had opened up her own bakery and was the number one bakery in National City.  It helped that Kara regular came in as Supergirl to buy from her shop.  Kara swore they were the best sweets she could get and the Kryptonian never lied when it came to food. 

            “Snacks?” Megan asked. 

            “Now, what kind of mother would I be if I didn’t bring you any snacks,” Megan smiled.  She tickled Megan’s stomach making the little girl giggle.  “I let them in the kitchen.  We can go inside and get them.”

            Maggie walked to Alex and wrapped an arm around her mate’s waist.  Kai played with her hair and the Alpha smiled at him.  “Al, where’s Kaya? She should have come home with you.”

            “Your daughter decided she wanted to kill the new recruits.  She deemed that they were not ready and has been making them run laps for the last hour,” Alex answered.  Kaya had gotten a job with the DEO several years ago.  She was given the head position of a new branch in the DEO.  Along with Garth and Olivia, the three of them trained non-human recruits.  This division would be used when there was a crisis that the DEO could not handle alone.  They had helped Kara on numerous occasions and had been a great asset to the team.

            “She gets that from you,” Maggie chuckled.  Alex rolled her eyes and shifted Kai’s weight.

            “She gets the hardheadedness from you,” Alex joked.  Maggie smiled and kissed her cheek.  “Ruby is still there as well.  She wanted to help Winn with his new armor designs.”

            Ruby was given a job at the DEO much to Lena and Kara’s dismay.  They did not want their adoptive daughter to get hurt but she was adamant about helping in some way.  They had decided that working with Winn would be the best and Ruby had been ecstatic about helping Winn improve the DEO’s equipment.

            Kai perked up and tried to jump from Alex’s arms.  Alex placed the boy on the ground and smiled with Maggie when he ran away from them.  He collided into familiar arms when the figure came around the corner. 

            “Mama!” Kai greeted.  Kaya beamed down at him and picked up her son. 

            “Hi little flame.  Were you good today?” Kaya asked.  She walked back to her family with her son in her arms.  Kaya had gained more defined muscles and her hair was just as short as Alex’s.  Kaya kissed Riley softly in greeting, earning a small rumble in response from her mate.

            “Hi love, how was work?” Riley smiled. 

            “Harsh.  The recruits are slacking,” Kaya grumbled.  Megan reached out for her and Kaya took her in her arms.  Her children buried their heads against Kaya’s chest and the Alpha let her wolf soothe them into sleep.

            “Are you sure you’re just not being hard on them?”

            “Nope.”

            Maggie and Alex engulfed Kaya in a careful hug, trying their best not to jostle the two sleeping children.  Kaya relaxed in their presence and smiled brightly at them.

            “Aunty Kara said she’d be home in a few.  She has to go pick up Aunty Lena and Jamie,” Kaya beamed.

            “It’s her turn to pick up food for tonight.  I hope she didn’t forget,” Maggie grumbled.

            “It’s food.  She won’t forget,” Alex laughed.

            Later that night when the children were taken to bed for the night, the pack gathered outside under the night sky to run.  Maggie stood in front of the pack with her tail wagging in the moonlight.  They had gained several more members from their sister pack in Alaska and the additions had made the pack stronger.  She rumbled in contentment when Alex brushed against her.  Her mate stood tall next to her as they looked upon their family.  Kaya sat closest to them with Riley leaning against her.  The two mates acted like newly weds even after three years of being together.  Olivia and Tai stood together with the younger Werecat being almost as big as his older sister.  Taki and Claire stood near them, keeping an eye on them.  Shannon and Lauren were playing in the grass while Garth lied down in wait for the run.  Chloe, Max, Tom, Maddy, and Kaien waited patiently for the start of their run with the other new members of the pack.

            Maggie lifted her muzzle to the sky, letting loose a long howl.  The rest of her pack echoed her call and they sprang to their feet.  The Alpha nipped at Alex’s paws and the two of them led the pack’s run.  They felt the air hum with their presence and they heard their pack howl and roar behind them.  They were intoxicated by the power and devotion of one another.  They basked in the emotions that radiated from their family and were strong.  Nothing would take them down.  Nothing would separate them again.  They were a pack and they would stay strong, together.

END


	13. Note from the Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note from the Author

Hello everyone!

Thank you so much for reading my fanfic! This was an awesome journey and I am glad all of you were there with me.  I will be continuing to write with the Oneshot collections that I have going.  I am open for any prompts that you all have and would love to continue writing about Sanvers and their family. 

Thank you again for reading!

 

-MukDragon 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments/suggestions are welcome! Leave a note here or you can hit me on my tumblr. life-is-hella-unfair  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
